Sirius Takeover
by HermoineSirius4ever
Summary: A death reversed in OOTP which brings new hopes for Harry and something special in Hermione's life. Please read and review. (I had posted the story in same name but this is the edited and bit improvised version.) Enjoy and review.
1. Chapter 1

A New Hope

Harry Potter and all its characters belong to JK Rowling. All of the below is how I wish things worked out.

Enjoy...!

~~~~~SB/HG~~~~

It was a plain nothingness that greeted him. He felt weightless and free of all the pain. It was a free fall that ended of an infinte plain of white ahead of him. To say he was confused would be an understatment. Sirius Black , Marauder and wrongful imprisioned Askaban escapee was totally and utterly confused. He could not decide where he was nor could he understand the way out. He did need to find the way out, Harry needed him, he had rushed to the goddamn DOM to protect his pup, but he had failed him yet again. Just then.

Oiii Paddieee...!

 **Sirius POV**

Oiii Paddieee... !

Ohh my God .. I know that voice.. Turing around he saw the two people for whom he had been yearning to see for a long time. The man - tall, messy black hair, hazel eyes and those round glasses..James Potter in all his glory. The petite woman, fiery haired and emerald eyes, the one and only Lily Potter.

I ran to them and hugged them with all my love.

He put all his apologies and love in that hug.

I am so sorry , really really sorry. That was all I could say.

James and Lily looked at each other and smiled. James said," Pads , We were angry at the fact that you choose to avenge us rather than taking Harry. But you suffered even more than a man can bear , yet you always thought of Harry and now rushed to save his life over your safety."

"Yes, Sirius you are the best godfather our son could ever have." Lily said

"Well , what use can it be now. I am here and pretty sure that I am dead." I said.

"Technically, this is the inbetween. Since, its not your time yet, you don't have to come to the next adventure with us" said James "Choice is yours though, but I would suggest you to go back, you have a lot to do my friend and somone..." he smiled and nodded his head, "Nope not tell you that bit now am I ?"

"What ? Someone .. What ?" I asked

"Well somethings are good as a suprise but just let your magic and heart guide you" Lily said.

"So you guys are telling me I could go back and help Harry fight Volermort and between that something would happen right". I asked

"YES..." replied both of them smiling.

"Okay , what should I do ?" I asked

"Well , first up is this"James replied holding up a vial of potion in a bright red and gold swirl.

"And this is a ..? I asked.. "Why dont you drink this and find out !" James replied smiling goofly.

"Like I trust anything you give me" I replied smirking

"Hey !"

"Just drink it Sirius !" Lily said and smacked his head.

"Merlin, woman you still have not stopped attacking me"

"Okay bottoms up" and I downed the contents.

It tasted like strawberry and rotten egg mixture.. ewwwww...! But then I felt something so good like happiness rolling all over me. I could not explain what I was feeling but I have never felt so exuberant in a long time.

Then it stopped, I felt all the darkness from Azkaban leaving me. I felt young and carefree and healthy.

I looked at James and Lily. They looked happy and had tears in their eyes.

"Okay, that went well" James said. "Now Padfoot, you black (pun intended) out now , but when you wake up , you will be back in the Department of Mysteries. Time moves different here but its has been almost a month or more since the fight in the DOM."

"The good news is that Harry forced Dumbledore to clear your name and declare you a war hero. It was done. you are a free man on earth and you know how the wizarding world is. The ministry is really ashamed about what happened."said Lily.

"Sirius, I request you to make peace with Cissy now. It was never her fault how things worked out. You were always her favorite and will remain so. I am sure she has lot of influence on her son. Just trust her"

James said "Also Sirius train Harry and his friends, its is very important to train Harry to revive the DA. Also train Pronglet to be Lord Potter and everything related to that. During the 6th year take him to Gringotts and let the goblin do what is needed. Trust me they know what would be necessary."

Sirius could not decide what to do with all this information and how to deal with it, then again he has always dealt with everything as and when things were throw on his face but that had to change he had to develop his Slytherin side to play this war out.

"Remember Padfoot, Do not fully depend on Dumbledore, he is great man but his ideas are very much on the end goal, nothing else matter. No one is important to him than his final his vision but not completely. Always have backup plan." James said.

"Okay its time to Pads"

Right I hugged them both once more and then everything blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~SB/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everything was fuzzy and warm yet something felt hard and uncomfortable. He tried to move a bit and open his eyes. He could feel someone was near him. His animagus side told him it was his fellow marauder.

He opened his eyes to a worried yet happy looking Moony.

"Hey Moon-Pie" Sirius said. "How things going ?"

"Padfoot" Remus "I cant decide what exactly to do with you, Should I hug you or kill you for your recklessness".

"How you wound me Moons" Sirius said "I survived my mad cousin yet you want to murder me Moony... Why ?" He said in mock hurt tone.

"Well...! so what happened , how did you get out the Veil ?" Remus asked

"The what ..?"

"The Veil of Death .. my boy" said a new voice

Sirius turned to look at Albus Dumbledore at his full glory twinkling eye and over colorful robes.

Sirius decided to hold back some information from Dumbledore then and there. Something in his mind said it was the best decision now.

"I have no idea.. All I remember crazy Bella and that her spell hit me. I fell back and darkness took over. Then I woke up to Moony, which is good.

Forget about me, where is Harry ? He is alright ? Why is he not here ? Is he in school ?"

Remus felt something not right. Yes Sirius was hiding some information. That look on his face, he knew it all to well.

"Relax Sirius, And listen to me patiently, you died in the battle in DOM by falling into the Veil and Harry confronted Bellatrix and Voldermort. He suceed and the ministry is aware of his return.

"Two days back there was some major magical vibrations near the veil and you, my boy, shot out in this form"Dumbledore said.

Sirius raised his eyebrows in question.

Remus chuckled "Maybe a mirror then"

Dumbledore conjured a mirror for Sirius. Sirius was really in awe. He was back to how he was before Askaban. He looked in his early 20s. Oh God that is what the potion did. Thanks Prongs and Lily flower Sirius thought.

Dumbledore spoke again "Well Sirius looks like magic corrected a wrong which happened and you have a second chance in life. Congrats my dear boy."

"Professor.." Sirius started . I have not been your professor in a long time you can call me Albus now Dumbledore said.

"Albus, where is Harry ? When can I met him ? "

Relax Sirius. Well Harry is back with his family.

Are you kidding me Dumbledore? Why do you condemn him to that hell?

I want my godson near me as soon as I get out of here.

"Sirius my boy.. You must understand."

"Dumbledore we both know that Harry was supposed to come to me and I was supposed to raise him . That didn't happen but as you said now is my second chance in life. I want him with me. I t is my right as his godfather and appointed guardian"

"Please try to understand Sirius, it is for the greater good"

"Whose greater good Albus? Not Harry's nor mine nor anyone I can think of. So I am giving you one last chance to do it your way and bring Harry to me or we will be enemies and trust me the ministry will be tripping over themselves to give me what I want. I am the Head of the Noble and Ancient of Black. I will get what I want and you know that ." He drew himself to look like the aristocratic son of the house black.

Dumbledore seem in thought and weighing his options and then spoke "well you would be free to go in a day or so and tomorrow is Harry birthday and I guess there is not a better gift than his godfather presence. I will bring Harry to Grimmauld Place tomorrow in the evening. Is that acceptable."

Sirius thought for a minute and said yes.

"well then my boy. I will see you tomorrow. Take care of yourself. Goodbye Remus"

"Goodbye, Albus. Take care of your hand. Are you sure its alright?"

"Ahhh" Dumbledore said looking at his dark burnt looking right hand "It is alright my boy"

Albus bade goodbye and swiftly left and Sirius and Remus looked at each other eyebrows raised.

"Well that went awesomely well. Right Moony ?"

"Out with it Pads! What are you hiding ?" Remus asked

"Throw up a privacy ward will you ?"

Remus threw up a privacy ward and Sirius recounted his experience which left Remus shocked and mixture of emotions he could not comprehend.

Once Sirius finished his story , Remus said "Looks like we have lots of planning to do".

They called in the healer and Sirius was discharged as he was in full health and completely healed.

They left St Mugos and went straight to Gringotts

In Gringotts, Sirius was taken to the Chief Goblin room where he was given the Head Ring for the house of Black which he wore on his right hand with a grimace.

He was given a complete audited report of the investments and money movement in the house of black vaults with incidentally also had the accounts of Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange.

Sirius then reinstated Andromeda to the House of Black and decided to disown Bella and recover her vaults to the House of Black. He also finalized the Heir position for process to disown Bellatrix took very little time and he could feel the black family magic settling back to him. The goblins assured him that vaults belonging to the Bellatrix Lestrange which originally was Black property was returned to the Family horde.

Sirius thought "take that crazy loon for trying to kill me"

Else where a certain crazy witch felt her magic weakening yet ignored it and went on to torturing her latest victim laughing like a manic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sirius and Remus returned to Grimmuald Place and saw it pretty much the same. It was as dusty and dark as it could get. Sirius wanted to torch the place and leave without looking back but now this could be the most secure place in entire of Britain because his father was a paranoid bastard. Therefore, they had to stay put.

Just then Kreacher came in from the dark corner saw him and got shocked. Well something good , he managed to one up that stupid elf.

Then Kreacher saw the Head of House ring. He started crying and cursing about being owned by the blood traitor son and bringing shame to himself by serving the bane of his mistress flesh. To top it all of the portrait of the deranged mother open and screaming.

Remus tackled the curtain, while Sirius turned to Kreacher and coldly said" Kreacher, I the Head and master of the House Black order you to act like the elf of your station and make this house fit for me and my family to stay. I forbid you to talk to anyone related to the House black without my express permission. You shall treat all my guest with utmost respect. If you utter any foul word about the lineage of anyone of them, I will banish you from the House of Black and wipe your memories I understood ?"

Keracher stood up immediately and seem to think over the command and left to do the task assigned to him.

Remus started laughing and said" If you word your command then things might look better around here. Dont you think so ?"

Sirius shook his head smirking and " It all the wordings Moonieeee"

"Shut up PADDIEEE"

Come along Moony we have lot of work to be done.

Remus followed Sirius into the study and started drawing up a backup plan for the goddamn war based on what Prongs and Lily had told him.

They decided the first order of business would be to contact Cissa as she is important to get any information now, that is if she is still the same old Cissy who was friends with the Lily.

They were trying to formulate a way to contact Narcissa and finally decided that the best method would be the old trick parchment.

Moony being the one with the best penmanship was assigned the task of writing the trick page that showed as an advertisement pamphlet. Sirius wrote the letter and read through it

Dear Cissy

Hope this letter finds you as the sister I always loved. Cissy I am writing to ask you yet again to show courage to decide where you stand. I ask you to remember our friendship. If you can find the courage to join with us. I ask you to meet me in Lily's favorite place on 1 August at 10 am.

We can discuss everything then.

Your sincerely

Lord Sirius Black

Head of House of Black

Moony kept the two sheets together spelled them and checked his handiwork. The mail now would look like a ordinary advertisement pamphlet to everyone expect Narcissa and she cannot show the paper to anyone as proof also.

The letter was send out.

Sirius and Remus was working out on the plans to keep Harry safe but understood there were certain things that were to be handled by Harry , one of them being he is the one to defeat Voldermort. That meant they had to train Harry and most probably his friends too. Talking about friend, Sirius told Remus " The Weasleys are actually very much safe and Dumbledore will do everything in his power to make sure that continues but Hermione's family is very much in danger than anyone else."

Remus solemnly agreed and said " that is true , that girl has been at Harry's side more than anyone else. She has been more a true friend than Ron in my opinion and does everything in her power to keep him safe. She remind me so much of Lily in personality. Harry sees her as a sister and probably takes her granted too because of it. She was the only one who never left his side after she woke up and spoke with him for hours about you and your death. Without her , Pronglet would have gone into depression."After a thought he continued "Dumbledore is not really concerned about her parents in anyway. I brought the subject up but he brushed me aside saying that he has limited authority to do something for the muggles."

"Limited authority my ass" Sirius growled. We will go there now discuss the situation with them maybe build some ward around their place and give them a portkey maybe with bring them here if they are attacked.

"One more job before we call it a night then" Remus said and got up. Sirius followed him out.

"So you know the place right"Sirius asked .

"Yes, I picked her from her home last year so no issues with the address"

Remus took Sirius on side along apparition and reappeared in Hampstead.

"That 2 storyed house there is Hermione's" said Remus pointing to a four point cross of roads with houses along each side of the roads, at the top of the street is a church. It all looked pretty much same. The Grangers lived in #101.

The two wizards walked up to the door and rang the bell. They heard movement inside and suddenly the door opened to revel a man in his 40s came back. He was an average built with intelligent brown eyes and chestnut hair.

He looked at Remus and said " I remember you, you taught Hermione and took her to the Weasleys last year".

"Yes Mr Granger, Remus Lupin and this is my best friend Sirius Black."

"Ahh, come in, The name is Austin , Hermione would be happy to hear from you. She has been worried about Harry and ... Hey ! Sirius Black as in Sirius Harry's godfather who died last term, then who is this ?" he turned and looked at Sirius in shock.

"Well its a long story, maybe we should sit down and discuss it, also we have a situation to discuss with you" Sirius replied.

Austin went to call his wife and daughter. The next thing they knew Hermione came dashing down and had her wand trained at them.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked , her eye were blazing and the bushy hair had changed, it looked tamer but now was flying around her as she moved. She had seem to have grown a little taller and shaped up as well. Sirius could not stop staring at the image. Something was tingling in his felt very possessive of her. He felt the need o grab her snog her senseless, just to prove that it was him.

But he settled for "Kitten, its a good reflex but if we had ill will we would have finished our task by now."

"Prove it you are Remus Lupin and who are you ? Sirius Black died and I know it , aren't you disgusted to impersonate a dead man." She replied angrily.

"The kitten has claws. Now that I missed a lot."Sirius replied mockingly

Hermione lowered her wand a bit. Something in the tone remained her of the arguments she and Sirius had last term. Also the name Kitten, only Sirius would call her that. It started as a joke, since the time Harry and Sirius were discussing animagus form and Harry said she would be a cat or something of that sort. Sirius had taken to call her kitten to irritate her but she had this teeny bit of crush on him, so the name he called her made her feel special. His death was a major blow to her but she chose to grieve alone, since Harry needed her as a sounding board to come out of his depression. She has been calling him and writing to him regularly as the headmaster didn't say much about not writing this term, not that she was going to listen. Last year was bad enough.

Her parents came in just then and were shocked at their daughter's stance. But Remus said "Dont worry sir, she is just doing what has been taught to her. It is always good to be careful even if you know the person really well."

"Why dont we all sit down and talk about somethings but before that, I am Remus Lupin, Moony to my friends and I taught you DADA in your 3rd year. I solemnly swear I am upto no good."

Hermione lowered her wand and hugged Remus and talked a mile asking him about Harry and Sirius and everything in the wizarding world.

Remus stopped her and asked her to sit down.

"Well Hermione, lets start with Sirius, shall we?"

They went to explain how Sirius was thrown in the veil and how he met the Potters and the help they gave him and all the information they provided and also told her how they withheld the information from Dumbledore.

To their biggest shock Hermione completely agreed. She was overjoyed that Harry was been pulled out from Dursley earlier and that would for the first time have an awesome birthday.

Se turned to her parents who have been listening to all this in silence "Can I go tomorrow please? There is not much I have to do here "

Her mother replied "Well I got you for a month this time, that is good but I can let you go. Well we have this convention for dental procedures coming up happening in New were hoping you would come with us. That is alright you would be bored anyway."

Austin asked Remus "When will she be coming over and where will she stay."

"Well, one of us will pick her tomorrow morning, everyone will be staying at Sirius's family home. Its Harry's birthday and we need Hermione's help to arrange him a small party. Sirius has not control on what to do and what not to."

"Hey !" Sirius exclaimed.

"Hermoine you will have to be packed and ready by say 11 am , I will come and pick you" Remus said.

"Now another thing we wanted to discuss is the safety of your home"Sirius gravely said. Hermione sat up expectaly. " I would like to ward this place and give you a emergency portkey to enable you to escape should anyone come to harm you. You being Hermione's parents are very much important to her and she is Harry's best friend and that would put you in danger automatically."

Remus continued " The ward is a modified Black ward which keeps out all magical people who hold ill-will in any form. It has no effects on the non magical people.I would suggest it goes up immediately."

With the consent from the Grangers , Remus and Sirius moved to the backyard and magicked the ward in place and Sirius did a runic test on the ward to assess its strength.

Hermione question him about the Runes and what they did. Sirius replied " Ancient Runes were my top subject. The runic testing I did was something I and Lily created to test wards. We wanted to start a business in wards but well things didn't go as planned."

Once back inside the Grangers invited both the men to dinner. They conversation went through dinner and her parents were able to understand the wizarding world better as they both explained things to their satisfaction. Then the discussion turned to Harry. Hermione mentioned that Harry has been writing frequently and some else has been writing to him. He seemed very happy about it but didn't give up any information though.

"Ha Ha.. WE WILL GET IT OUT OF HIM" Sirius said with his barking laugh.

They then bade goodbyes and left with the promise to return the next day for Hermione.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next Remus woke up to cold nose nudging him. He pushed Padfoot off him and crossly " Are you serious ? What is wrong with you? Its 5 am , what possessed you to wake me up so early?"

"Of Course I am Sirius"came the replied , Its Harry's birthday and we have lot to do and buy. Its my godson's birthday and everything need to be perfect and he will be with us to celebrate his day" Sirius rambled on and Remus decided to tune him out and sleep again which didnt happen because Padfoot literally pulled him out of bed.

Once they got ready Sirius went down to order Kreacher to make breakfast and tell him to get food ready for the party. Sirius got a shock of his life when he saw the kitchen. It was sparkling clean and Kreacher was at stove cooking breakfast.

Kreacher turned back with a scowl and informed in a disapproving tone that breakfast was ready and asked for further orders.

Sirius told him about the party and also asked Kreacher to clean the heir room for Harry and one bedroom for Hermione to stay. Kreacher looked like he wanted to revolt but had no choice but follow smirked as the elf went out of the kitchen to sort out the rooms muttering under his breathe.

Remus came down just then. Sirius said "Moony , i remembered something very important" he gave Remus a parchment and told him to get it signed by the Grangers. Moony read through the parchment and signed,"Well it is a necessary evil isn't it"

"It's insurance." replied Sirius

Well lets eats and then begin the plans for today. I need to get to the Grangers by 11.

They began to start their preparations for the day. By 8 they were out of the door and went to Diagon Alley to start buying things for Harry. Remus had to restrain Sirius from going overbroad yet he brought 5 robes and accessories for Harry and also other knick knacks for him to enjoy.

They were walking through Diagon Alley, people were looking at them , some smiled and other were scared to look at him. Some people came upto him and said they were sorry for what happened and that Sirius was a brave man to bear all the pain for Harry and stand by his side. They went to say the Potters would be proud that they choose him as Harry's godfather. Sirius found all this funny the wizarding population had no backbone whatsoever. They were all sheep.

Just as they were walking they heard the shouts from the Weasley twins. "Oyyyiii Sirius , Remus..".

They turned around to see the freckled twins standing with identical goofy grins near the bright shop. They were walking towards their shop when they heard a loud crash. They turned to see Death Eater entering Olivanders. Remus and Sirius quickly ran to the wandmakers aid. The weasley twins followed them.

"Ready to dance Moons".asked Sirius with a feral grin,

"Solemnly upto no good," growled back the wearwolf maruder.

There were 5 Death eater including the animal Greyback. It was a scyncorised riot of wand light as Sirius and Remus moved in death dance of skill and precision. They used every type of spell which they modified to make them dangerous. They defeated the death eaters easily and broke their wands. By the time the aurors reached, they had secured the area and bound the death eaters expect for Greyback who had managed to apparate away.

The aurors were Kinglsey, Tonks and Proudfoot. They thanked the duo and portkeyed the 4 DE to the ministry holding cell and took statements from everyone present.

The public was very happy to support Sirius and Remus, for they just saved their sorry asses from an attack.

Meanwhile, Sirius and Remus helps Olivander to his shop which was destroyed but he was happy that he was saved by them both.

They advised the old wandmaker to go into hiding and come back only once all this settled down as it seems that You-Know-Who was looking for him. Olivander closed up his shop and left to secure himself.

Sirius and Remus went to the Weasley shops with the twins and treat their wounds. The twins were looking at them at awe.

Sirus was laughing at their expressions and said "Well boys, you should expect this from the marauders. I am not going to be humble because we were a bunch of brilliant kids who loved to experiment and knew how to duel. Everyone including the Potters were expentional duellers."

The twins realized that Sirius, Remus and James Potter were the marauders , had started to bow down to them calling them the king of pranks and god etc.

Once they were done with that they showed the Marauders their shop. Sirius gave them numerous ideas for new products including a complete new lines for certain uses..

It was almost 11, so they went back to the house. Remus collected the parchment to take to the Grangers and got dressed and left.

Meanwhile Sirius got a cuppa and sat back thinking about Hermione. She had definitely grown up from the time in 3rd year. She had developed phyiscally, those curves were pretty much visible in the t-shirt and shorts she wore and her legs. Oh Merlin .. It was beautiful and shapely and endless. She had a petite figure with perfect breasts and cute arse. "OHH MERLIN what am I thinking, she is Harry's best friend or even sister.

"She is just 16 , I am as old as her father."

"No I am not really, I am 21 now, not that old."

"Okay so age is not a problem now, I am my old self but Harry might still not approve."

"OHH GODRIC, I will lose my mind if I keep thinking about this, I better get ready for when she reaches her and will face things as it works out right."

He kept his tea cup down and stopped his musing and went up. On the way he checked the heir room. Which looked clean and aired out and the bed was made in green sheets which Sirius changed to red and gold by a wave of his wand.

Then he went to the other bedroom and checked, it was equally clean but the sheets were just white. He had a inkling that Hermione liked the colour purple , so he changed the sheets to purple.

Satisfied he turned to go to his room and got ready. He could not decide what to wear. Finally, he settled for a black jeans and black button-down shirt. He put on simple black loafers. He felt the wards shift. Ohh they have reached.

He went down to see Remus and Hermione entering.

As he reached the landing, Hermione saw him and flew into him and hugged him tightly. She felt so soft against him and smelled like wildflowers and strawberry. It was his favorite smell suddenly.

She blushed and pulled away and said "I am so glad your alive Sirius. We were heartbroken. ..I am mean Harry was heartbroken, well even we were , I mean..." she flustered.

I just smiled at her. Well there is something I thought would never happen she was all tongue tied.

"Okay I understand, your room is ready upstairs. Moons you want to drop her luggage there while I get the lady a cup of tea maybe." Sirius said.

Remus smile and shook his head and took the trunk up while Sirius took Hermione's hand and pulled her along to the kitchen.

 **HERMIONE'S POV**

Remus picked me up and we sided alonged to No 12 Grimmauld Place. We landed on the porch. I was very happy to be here. I was weridly excited to see Sirius again. I thought about him all night yesterday. Those eyes, beautiful soulful grey eyes, I still remember those eyes from the 3rd year which were looking at Harry with a longing, which i understand now as seeing his Godson and two best friends in one boy. Poor Sirius.

I have always felt for Sirius from the time I met him. But yesterday, I felt my magic tingling when he came near me. His words felt like music to me. Even if teasing felt so good. What was happening to me.

"Come along Mione". Remus said

Remus opened the door and we entered the Noble and Ancient House of Black.

Just then Sirius came down and looked at me smiling and those eyes sinful and beautiful.

I was shocked at myself when I ran and hugged him. He smelt so good of parchment , leather and grass and mint. I felt so safe and happy in his arms. I pulled away and he teasingly greeted me. I yearned for him to call me kitten.

He asked Remus to take my trunk up to my room and took my hand and pulled me to the kitchen where he fixed me a cup of tea.

I could not stop staring at him, when he looked at me, I looked away.

Then Remus came back and then Sirius began "Harry would be here in 4 hours and we will be able to celebrate his birthday in style. Kitten, you know Harry very well, you could give us some suggestions. What cake do you think we should get ? Will this menu be enough for him? Does he want anything very badly?"

I started laughing just seeing Sirius acting like a sugar high kid.

Then Remus stopped him and said "Pads, maybe you should give Mione a chance to speak."

"Right Kitten, your chance"

"Well, Harry loves butterscotch chocolate cake with anything quidditch on it."

"Just like Prongs then heh Moony".

"I can bake the cake, I made one with my mum last year for him. It is usually brought from the bakery from Diagon Alley by Mrs Weasley but this year we can make it for him."

"Okay, we have everything to make cake. Just keep Moony away from the chocolate."

"Hey..!" Remus responded rolling his eyes but smiling.

"Sirius and you can put up the decorations and pack his gifts. I will get started on the food and cake."

"Dont worry about the food, Kreacher is working on it, you worry about the cake."

"Sirius..!"

"Kitten.. I brought you here to enjoy with us not work your arse off. So just bake the cake since you wanted to do it. But Kreacher needs to do what he should do."

"But I dont like how you treat elves." she sauntered angrily.

"Kitten, what you need to understand is elves depend on the master to live. If I free him now I will have to wipe his memories and since he is old no one will accept him and then he will wither away.

Kreacher depends on me for his magic, if my magic is strong so is his, while if my magic is suffering , he will suffer the brunt."

"Is it ? Okay , but dont over work him! I will not stand to torture of elves." her voice full of doubt.

Shaking their heads at her stubborn nature, they left to the living room where the celebrations were happening.

They all got busy at their task and time flew soon it was 4 PM.

They quickly ran to get freshen up.

I went to the room assigned to me and was shocked to see a room for myself and the sheets were in my favorite color.

I quickly freshened up and change to a denim skirt and white lace top. I put on a little lip gloss and eyeliner and slip on my shoes and went down.

 **Hope you all like it till now... Please review and let me know...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Sirius was sitting in the living room when Hermione came in. Sirius's jaw dropped to the floor seeing Hermione, she looked mesmersing. He felt time had stopped. He felt his legs taking him towards to her.

She looked him deep in the eyes. Those chocolate eyes were tempting him , looking into his soul and ask him to grab her and make her his. Her lips looked soft and tempting. The smell of strawberries and wildflowers invaded his sense. His magic seems to call out to her. He wanted nothing more than grab her and kiss her to eternity.

All this was halted, the doorbell rang and Remus came down the stairs. Hermione moved towards the entrance hall away from him. She was blushing and seem flustered. He smirked , so he did affect her. He could work on that. He is Sirius Black , Hogwarts sex god, bad boy extraordinaire.

They had planned that Remus and Hermione would greet Harry and Dumbledore at the door and suprise Harry by bringing him to the living room where Sirius would wait.

He heard Harry talking to Hermione , surprised to find her here. He was talking to her excitedly about something. They all entered living room when suddenly Harry stopped shocked and his jaw dropped , he recovered and took his wand and pointed it at Sirius, "Who the hell are you ?"

"Pronglet"

That did it, he ran and hugged Sirius, tears flowing down his cheeks. "your alive , your alive, Oh Merlin , you came back."

"Yes Pronglet, I am back. I am never leaving you ever again" Sirius said.

Harry was smiling so wide, just seeing it made Hermione's heart fill with happiness. She remembered the pain he went through when he lost Sirius. She herself went through some pain.

Well all was good now. There seem to be lot of hope now.

Sirius then got all excited and started acting like a hyper puppy and began to tell Harry all about his birthday celebration. Harry for one was competeley speechless.

Harry said" a party for me, really , thank you so much. It would the best birthday I had ever."

Harry felt child like suddenly and hugged Sirius weeping. He put all his love for Sirius in the hug.

Remus said "you know it is a happy occasion which you guys are crying over a lot. Let all the sadness end over and happiness be replaced for ever."

"Hear Hear Moony speaks.."

"Well I better be off my dears.. I have lot to do but I am sure the Weasley would be delighted to join you. I have told Molly to come here soon."Dumbledore put in.

Sirius and Remus grimaced at this. But they didnt say anything , should have seen that coming.

"Ahhh Sirius, I have asked the Weasley to move in here to help you with everything, I am sure Harry would love to have them over." Dumbledore said.

"That was not necessary Dumbledore I can manage my godson and his friend."said Sirius

But Dumbledore dont pay attention to it and just turned around with his eyes twinkling and left throught the front door.

The mood seem a bit damped but then Hermione said" Harry you should change and wear something little party type I think. You better change before the Weasley get here. It is bound it get loud and busy soon." Sirius could detect some reluctance in her voice.

Harry agreed to this and was thinking what to do when Sirius said "dont worry about the clothes. I have it all ready for you. Come with me."

Sirius took Harry upstairs while Hermione and Remus were adding finishing touches to the decorations and Hermione brought out the cake and set the candles. Just then the floo chimed and one by one the Weasley came into view.

Only Molly,Ron and Ginny were there. They hugged Hermione and greeted Remus. Then asked about Harry. Remus said "Harry is getting dressed upstairs."

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked. "They will come by dinner time, we are staying here after all." replied Ron in a bored tone.

Just then Harry came down and boy didnt he looked dashing. It was maybe the loose clothes but Harry seems to have had a growth sprut and had become tall and was now towering over Hermione and the new robes Sirius brought him was a black with gold pipings which brought the emerald eyes hair was tamed a bit maybe because it grew out a bit, like Sirius, Harry had pulled into a small ponytail. It made him look very regal. Sirius and Remus had to keep telling themselves that this was Harry because he looked every inch his father.

"Oh Harry ! You look very handsome." Hermione looked him up and down and said "new robes huh ! Looks nice, must be very expensive."

Hermione frowned and Sirius was getting angry at Ron's jealousy.

Harry smiled and said "Its Sirius's gift for my birthday."

Molly began fussing over Harry and said it time to cut the cake, just then the twins came over followed by Bill. "Arthur seems to be late, we will just start, he will join in. You did buy the cake right Sirius, I mean I do it every year but I was not informed about the plans till today morning.I didnt have time to plan anything. You should be more responsible Sirius" she jabbed at Sirius. Harry seem bit bristled at this but choose to keep quite.

"Dont worry Molly, we are pretty responsible, we have can excellent cake ready to be cut."

They were soon followed by Tonks and Kingsley and Minerva McGonagall

As Hermione open the cake covering , every gasped as it was almost a minature quidditch pitch with all the balls suspended in air. Harry recovered first "wow! Can I just preserve this cake. I mean it looks amazing , where did you buy it? Is it the same shop that Mrs Weasley buys?"

Sirius looked at Hermione and laughed "Dear Merlin Kitten, do you do anything in halves. This is amazing. How did you manage to create this ?"

Hermione blushed prettily," Well its pretty easy with magic, I hope it taste as good as it looks."

Everyone recovered and started to praise Hermione, while Ron seem to be sulking more. Remus and Sirius noticed this and Remus put his hand on Sirius's elbow to hold him from saying anything.

Harry cut his cake while Hermione were taking picture after picture. It made her so happy to see Harry enjoy himself. Soon Harry and Sirius were have a cake fight. She captured all these moments in the camera. Then suddenly Fred or George grabed the camera and pushed her into the Sirius and Harry admist. Soon she was covered in cake and was jammed between Sirius and Harry. Everyone were laughing. Then Molly asked them to stop and gave Hermione a diapproving look seeing her being hugged by Harry and Sirius from both sides.

She said its time for dinner or should she get something ready. Sirius told her dinner is ready whenever it time to which she asked if he made Hermione make that too. "I didnt force anyone to do anything Molly, okay maybe Kreacher, Mione decided to bake the cake for Harry by herself. I suggest that since you are a guest here please enjoy my hospitality and reduce the question."

Every one lost their interest in the celebration and soon moved to the kitchen to have dinner.

Harry stayed behind and pulled Remus, Sirius and Hermione back . "Thank you so much all of you. It was the best thing that happened to me in a long time. Thank you. I love you all a lot."

Sirius said "Harry , life gave me a second chance to look after you and I will fight the whole world to give you what you deserve."

Hermione sniffed and added " you deserve the world Harry, I will always be there with you , fighting by your side." Remus nodded to what they both said and simply hugged Harry

As they moved to the kitchen, they saw everyone seated. Sirius steered Harry to the Head of the table and said "Well I am the Head of house black welcome you the birthday dinner in honour of my heir and godson Harry Potter, Please help yourselves." Sirius made Harry sit on his right from the Head's chair and Hermione sat to his left next to Remus. Molly looked displeased but didnt say anything. As she stood to serve Sirius said " Dont worry Molly, its self serving"

Everyone helped themselves and dinner was going on , Ron was stuffing his face and the twin, ginny, tonks were in discussion with each other while Kinglsey and McGonagall were talking amogst themselves.

Hermione was eating silently while Sirius ,Remus and Harry were talking about something, she was watching Sirius through her lashes. She could see his well bred pureblood customs in the way he was eating, his eyes were twinkling with happiness. She didnt realise when Remus was asking a question. Harry noticed her looking at Sirius and realised that something was there, he would deal with it later. For now let him enjoy covered up by saying she was thinking about school. Harry knew she was lying. He knew her too well to know that.

Soon dinner was over and everyone was full. They proceeded to the living room to open gifts.

Sirius gave the first gift. It was the robes and a leather jacket belonging to his father. Harry held it close and felt the smooth material. He was very happy to hold it. Sirius made him put it on and admired the way it looked. Just like Prongs he said with a wink.

Remus smacked him and gave Harry his gift which were a set of books related to Dark Arts and Defence and better duelling techniques.

Then the Weasley twins gave Harry an entire box of their products.

Mrs Weasley gave him a Scarf and mitts set with snitches.

Tonks gave him a wand holster and Kinglsey gave him gift card from the quittich store.

Ron and Ginny gave him a chuddly channons poster and honeydukes sweets.

Bill gave Harry a charm braclet with leather rune cuts for protection.

Finally Hermione gave him set of things. One was an appointment with a optican to get his eyes checked and also a voucher for Harrods to get him clothes that fit better.

Harry hugged Hermione and told her thank you for thinking about him and also thanked her for the food she sent him every two days while at the Dursley.

Kingsley and Tonks stood and bid goodbye also told Sirius that he did a great job earlier in the morning. While Tonks said she would come over for the training schedule.

Minvera meanwhile was talking with Remus and reading a parchment. She signed the same and then stood up and bid her goodbye.

Molly stood and ordered everyone to bed. Remus and Sirius signed and said "Might as well, Harry and Mione, you guys need to wake up early tomorrow for training."

"What do you mean by training Black?" screeched the Weasley Matriarch.

"I, Sirius Black has decided to train my heir in my customs and everything I deem necessary and you have no right to interfere in my house matters."

"Harry is as much as my son and I will interfere as necessary. What right do you have over Hermione anyways."

"You may consider him whatever you please , but he is my heir and I have authority over his person as confered by his real parents. Now related to Hermione , we visited the Granger's inorder to invite Hermione for Harry's party and while discussing Harry, I mentioned the training I intended for Harry they were interested in providing the same for have written authorization from her parents who are her LEGAL guardians and also from Minvera who is her MAGICAL guardian.

Does that satisfy you?"Sirius said in a clipped but authorative tone which gave no room for argument.

The Weasley kids were having their own reactions. Bill looked like he agreed with the twins looked looked angry and his ears were was staring at the elders in shock.

Molly countered"I will take this up with Dumbledore, the kids have no place in the fight."

"Yes, they have no place at all, yet it was upto Harry to save the day from the age of 11 with his friends, including your daughter if I remember the stories right."said Sirius in a tone loaded with sarscasm. "I already said this Molly I am training my heir I dont want him to be lacking in anything. This is what James and Lily would have done had they been alive but since I am the one they entrusted with I am going to do this. While I agree, Hermione is not required to be present her parents want her to be and I agreed to this. I wanted to discuss the same with you and extend the same to Ron but now I know what you feel about it, so I am not going to waste my breathe."

Ron wanted to say something but held back and looked at Harry who shrugged and continued to stare at Molly. He was very happy a that atleast Sirius thought of giving him training to fight against Voldermort but why was Molly so against was losing his patience with the Weasley mother. He respected her immensely, therefore last time he didnt say anything when she insulted his godfather but this time he could not bear with it.

Finally, he spoke "Mrs Weasley, I believe like Sirius said its a Black family matter,between me and my guardian.I am very much looking forward to the lessons and it would be great if Ron and Ginny wanted to join,but well I wont force them. As for Hermione, she is my sister all in but blood, so she is going undergo the lessons with me. I am sure she will agree with me."He looked at Hermione who was nodding her head and continued "I respect you immensly but I hope you know your place and I will not bear any more disrespect against my Head of House."

Sirius was shocked but very proud at the way Harry spoke. Hermione and Remus looked at Harry with pride. Hermione thought I finally managed to get it through, he is able to control his temper and speak calmly. He managed this situtation with lot of tact.

Molly looked like she was going to explode. Sirius asked Harry and Hermione to follow him to their bedroom when she interfered again "where are they going, they will be staying with Ron and Ginny as the last time."

"That would not be necessary, I have arranged the heir room for Harry and the Hermione had choosen her own room" he said even though the second part was a lie. They kept a straight face so that went well.

"But..!"

"Mrs Weasley, I didnt know you guys were staying here so I didnt want to be alone in the second floor so I choose a room in the third near Harry's(she did omit near Sirius) and had them to arrange the room to my liking, I would prefer to stay there. But thank you for your concern." Hermione said.

With that they quickly exited along with Moony and Padfoot, on the way they heard Ron complaing to his mother about how Harry was getting lot of new things and a good room. Harry quickly ran up the stairs. Sirius shook his head and went behind him.

They reached upstairs and went to Harry's room.

Harry and Sirius was sitting on the floor talking. Remus and Hermione joined them. Harry said" I dont understand why Ron is being so diffcult, I mean he has not said a proper word to me till now. He is angry about what again ? He is supposed to be my best friend."

Hermione looked pained and kept quite but Remus could feel that she had some strong things to say but choose to remain silent. However, Sirius was never the person to hold back on saying what he wanted to , he said "Pronglet, some people fail to see what they have, rather they prefer to brood on what they wish they had but wont work towards it, nor put an effort. Ron is a person who prefers to ignore everything to want everything you have doesnt seem to understand the price you paid for it."

Harry was shaking his head to this because deep inside he knew this was the truth, it was always Mione who knew his pain, who stood by his side yet he has always taken her for granted and taken Ron's side to keep him happy. He knew Mione would never leave him, their bond was always very strong, so much that they never had to actually say anything to understand what the other thought.

He suddenly hugged Hermione and said "Mia, you have been very special to me, my sister, my best friend I cant thank you enough for that. I am sorry for taking you for granted. Please forgive me.

Hermione hugged him back tightly and said "Its alright Harry, I have always loved you. I promise that wont change."

Remus who was silent upto now decided that the sadness was too much upto now and put in "Lets forget it now, today is my cub's birthday we will continue the celebration here shall we?"

"Spoken like a true Marauder moonie-pie. Now, before we begin, I have a bone to pick with you pup. Kitten, told me that you have been owling someone other than her very frequently. Something we should know" Sirius asked raising one eyebrow rakeisly.

Harry blushed a bright red and said"Its nothing, just Susan keeping in touch. We studied together couple of times during the OWLs. She was easy to talk to because she goes through the same stuff as me. She lost her parents like me though she still has her is a good friend.

Hermione gasped and said " Susan as in Susan Bones. When did you start talking?"

"Well remember the 2 weeks before the OWLs you and Ron had that fight about studying. I got irriated and left to find a place to study in peace and walked into a old classroom which I thought was free. But she was studying there. I sat there though, we got talking, she helped me with the potions and herbology subjects, while I helped her in DADA and transfiguration."

Sirius smirked and put in " Ami Bones's niece right. Her father Edger was good friends with us. He was one of the few people we never pranked , her mother Sarah was a sweet person, she and Lily had a good rapport. So its just letter or is there something more you would like to share pup."

"Shut up Padfoot"

"Hey, its a genuine doubt."

"What about you Hermione, owling anyone ? someone we would want to know about ?" Remus asked smiling wolfishly.

"what me ? Please Remus, who would want to talk with me?"

"Kitten, there would be a queue of people wanting to take you out." Sirius replied.

"hello does the name Victor Krum ring a bell, I know for a fact that Antony Goldstein and Ernie Machmillan wanted to ask you last year." Harry pitched in.

"Okay, enough about my non-exsitant love life. Seriously, Victor is just a friend."

"Kitten, you are a very beautiful person inside and out. Never let anyone tell you otherwise"he said looking deep in her chocloate eyes. She blushed prettily. Harry and Remus looked at them. Remus smirked and Harry observed them carefully.

 **HARRY'S POV**

Harry thought "was there something he was missing. Why was he feeling they both looked perfect together. For some reason Sirius and Hermione would suit each other even though he was my godfather and she is like my sister, but now there is no age he should stop thinking like that. Its not his place to decide things like that.

Wait Padfoot didnt tell me how he got back. I asked Sirius about his time in Veil. He replied" Pronglet, I told everyone expect Remus and Mione that I do not remember what happened. But the truth is , I met Prongs and Lily during my time there. They told me my time was not up yet, therefore I could choose to come back and be with you and everyone else. They gave me a potion to help me back into my previous age and also gave me advice for facing this war. It is because of this we have decided to train you and your friends in duel and other areas. I know I have not been available as a god father to you till date but I promise you that I will be with you at every step.

Padfoot's words were filled with emotion.

I asked him about my parents to which he replied that "Pup they are proud of what you have become, they are extremely angry with your aunt, I feel sorry that she will have to face your mom in the afterlife. Lily has a mean temper, when it strikes it better to take cover.

Oh your dad did say he loved the things you do with the broom. He feels like he is living his dream through you.

"Come to think about it, Prongs would have made him play professional."put in Remus

"Probably being his biggest fan and made a nuisance of him self during the would have been mad with grief, given pup is bit of a daredevil like his dad, right Pronglet?"

"Ohh one minute, Kreacher..!" the elf popped in " Please bring 2 butterbeers and two tumblers of firewiskey." The elf bowed and went back in a pop and was back with the ordered beverages. Hermione looked displeased but also remembered that the elf had caused so much damage to Sirius.

They spoke about various things while drinking their beverages finally Hermione who was really tired began to yawn and droop off. Remus said " that's our cue to get to bed"

Everyone got up and retired to their respective room after bidding each other good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Hermione woke up to noise of something crashing took her a mintue to realise where she was, then she laid back on her extermely comfortable bed thinking about the day before. Her thoughts finally settled on Sirius. Her previous tiny crush was flaring up or she was something way above that towards him. She didnt know what to do with these feeling, she couldnt act upon them, could she? He was Harry's godfather, it would be weird for Harry. What if he could not accept it. No she had to put Harry before anything.

She got up with a firm resolve and went about to take a bath and get ready. Today they would be starting training with the Marauders. She was very excited.

In the other room the occupants got up slowly, everyone got ready and moved downstairs to get breakfast and get started.

Downstairs Hermione was greeted with a fight between Molly and Kreacher. They were arguing about who will cook breakfast. Sirius came and broke it up and said "Kreacher cook breakfast for everyone, English breakfast. Molly please remember this is not the Burrow, this is his job, he will do it and you can take a well deserved break and take some rest."

Molly looked at him then mellowed a bit and said"Thank you Sirius but I cant sit idle , maybe I will go back to the Burrow a bit. Ron and Ginny can stay here to give Harry and Hermione company, its holidays after all, they can enjoy themselves."

"I am sorry Molly, I think you forgot what I told you last night. Harry and Hermione will be busy all morning with Moony. So Ron and Ginny would be probably bored, even I have some errands to run before noon today, after which I will be training them."

"Sirius, its holiday time , you cannot force this poor children to study or attend lesson, it is wrong , I wont allow it. Harry , Hermione please pack what you need we are going to the Burrow. This man is simply speaking nonsense You can spent the day with Ron and Ginny."

Sirius lost his temper but Harry beat him to punch.

"Mrs Weasley, I told you this yesterday night, do not ever think you have more authority over me than my godfather.I will not stand for your disrespect and insulting nature towards him. I have considered all that you have done for me therefore kept my peace last time. Do not expect that consideration always."

Ron exploded at this "Harry ! Dont talk to my mother like that , your so ungrateful, she has done so much for you yet this is how you treat her"

Harry replied "Ron, let me remind you, I warned her yesterday and just did the same again now. This is my family which I hold precious just like you wont stand anyone disrespecting you mother, I wont stand any disrespect against Sirius."

Molly bristled and said "Well fine, we are leaving, Hermione you will come with me now."

Ron and Ginny looked at Hermione , who stood there expressionless.

"Hermione, come on ." Ron said hotly.

"I am not going anywhere. I am here with my parents and magical guardian's permission. I am sorry Mrs Weasley, I dont see any reason to leave."

Mrs Weasley , Ron and Ginny was getting ready to leave when Remus came in with Dumbledore. Sirius left the room in huff because he didnt want to talk with Albus at all. He left that with Remus.

He was near the stairs and could hear the discussion and against his better decision went back into the kitchen.

Molly was screeching on and on . Even Albus seem to be irritated with it. He held up his hand and said "Molly, I believe as the Head of House Black any decision regarding Harry's education is Sirius's concern and he can do what he deems fit. But like Molly said I feel sorry they cant enjoy their holidays due to the burden of family education. I am sure there will be benefits so I should suggest Ron and Ginny join in for the same." He looked at Sirius with those twinkling eyes and seems to appraising him.

"Headmaster, like I said before, Harry is my only concern , Hermione is here on here parents request , so if Ron and Ginny need to be instructed I would require express permission from Arthur, he is the head of House Weasley."

Molly was fuming at this point. Ron wanted to revolt at the turn of events, more studying, who wanted to study even during the summers holidays.

"Well, that can be arranged" said Dumbledore "you gentlemen can get busy with their schedules while Molly can handle the upkeep and organizing the meeting. So I came here actually to inform that the meeting for today evening is cancelled and will be help some other day.

Everyone is busy with their tasks and Sirius and Remus I will require you to go on a mission soon."

"I am sorry Albus, I will only be available after Harry leaves for school. Harry is my priority not the Order. I have promised him that I will hold him important before anything else."

"Ahh well, that is okay, it can wait until then."

With that Dumbledore turned around and let himself out.

Sirius asked Harry and Hermione to finish their breakfast and get up to the room with Remus to start their lessons. Molly and Ron were giving them dirty looks. They choose to ignore it and feasted on the delicious breakfast Kreacher had prepared.

They all went up to the 4th floor and Sirius explained that only people with express permission from Sirius could enter the said floor.

The 4 of them went up and Sirius explained the features of the room which was similar to the Room of Requirement to a certain degree. The room could convert itself into a dueling room with practice dummies and also turn into a potion brewing room or a simple classroom. It had a pensive which could project images rather than falling into the memory. Finally Sirius led them to a room full of a books which also made Hermione's eyes bulge. "This is a main Black Library, the one down is just a fraction of what is here. Be careful of the book you choose, I would suggest to stay to the left side as I was broken the dark wards around it. I am working on the right side. My family was a bunch of bigots, so even though they know no one other than Black enter this level the place is warded like Gringotts or more than today Moony will be starting your training, I need to go out for a bit. Before I go" He extend two rings to Harry and Hermione. They take it and look at it. " these are portkeys for emergency, they will bring you here. Wear it and to activate you should touch it with your thumb and say "tango". Harry and Hermione raised an eyebrow each. "What, I could not think of any other word which you would not use daily." replied Sirius with a barking laugh.

Then he bid his goodbyes and went out. Remus turned the room to a classroom and said "We will start with dueling but if anyone asks I made you read the wizarding customs books" and pointed to a stack of 5 books.

Harry and Hermione were given a notebook each an a normal ball point pen. "Its easier to write and faster. I now want you to write down all the spell you would use in a fight. Also write the incantation and wand movement."

Both of them got to work while Remus started reading.

Meanwhile, Sirius had reached the Garden Cafe in Bloomsbury, this was near King's Cross Station. This was Lily favorite, a place where her parents went while picking her for holidays , therefore by default the groups frequent haunt in the muggle world. James and Lily came here frequently from the time they got together. Narcissa was always interested in Gardens and plants therefore loved the place the time he brought her here. As a precaution he had altered his features a bit, now he has brown hair and green eye and bit chubby figure. He was drinking his second coffee when the door open and Narcissa came in. She was in muggle clothing, which was a relief for Sirius rather an assurance that she was still the same old person who he held dear. She took a seat near the window which was the same one as last time so she could observe the flowers arranged along the ledge outside the window.

Sirius dropped some coins on the table he sat on and went out to a isolated place and removed the alteration on himself and went back and sat opposite of her.

"You didnt have to remove the glamour, I recognized you alright. Not everyone can sit like a Black you know."

"No fooling you then Cissa. How have you been cousin?"

"Not to bad. But then ,we all age yet you get to stay in your 20s, which is not fair." she joked.

"Yes well, I would be very handsome even at 100. So your point being ?" Sirius smirked.

"Cousin, bit delusional are we?"

"You wound be Cissy, I am a Black, the insanity and good looks didn't skip me only the bigot-ism did, which is a good thing in my opinion."

She smiled at this and said "I am so happy to see you alive and smiling like before, I still remember Bella coming and gloating about killing you. She, my sister, I cant find our Bella in her anymore. What happened to her? Why did she turn out like our parents when me and Andy were fine. I wish I had some courage like Andy. I wish I could stand up for myself , then ,my son would have had some choices. He would not be force to pay for his father sin." She was putting in a great effort to not cry. Sirius brought her tea and another coffee for himself and spoke to her "Cissy, sometime it takes great courage to break away from family to follow your heart, which Andy did but it also take courage to go along with the image that is required of you and forget what your heart wants. I know what your heart desired and I have always supported it but you never had a choice." Sirius said soothingly

"Those are past stories, from the time Draco was born, he is my priority, I have sheltered him and pampered him, he is all I got Sirius. Every other child I bore was ..." she was choking on her words.

"Lucius was not a bad husband, he did keep family first but also weighed upon Draco his beliefs. For all his worth, Draco tried to become his father but from the time he went to Hogwarts, I have seen some changes in my son, he wears a mask in front of his father and other. He once told me he doesn't care anything of pureblood or others, he even uses that slur word because it is expected of him." Cissa had tears in her eyes. "Now, my dear son is being chosen to be a slave of that crazy man who is cause of all that bad happening in all our lives. Draco is so lost. My son who spent his holidays flying,playing the piano and reading is now confined to his room, brooding and sulking. Me , his mother cannot find a way out. Especially not when Bella is standing guard."

Sirius looked thoughtful at this, he wanted nothing more than save Cissy's son but how ?

"Cissy, please talk to Draco today after you reach home, make sure you cast a privacy ward, talk to Draco ask him about his stance and what he wants as a he is ready to fight, give him this ring, this is a portkey to the 4th floor in the manor, sent him today night, I will talk to him and make plans accordingly."

Narcissa looked at Sirius full of hope and took the ring and went around the table and hugged him, which supervised him because she was never the one for public emotions.

"The ring activates by rubbing it and saying Black manor."Sirius said.

They bid their goodbye and Sirius returned to #12 while Cissa went to Starlight alley where most wealthy people shopped to keep up the ruse.

Sirius returned directly to the 4th floor. He entered the room where Remus was training Harry and Mione. They seem hard at work. Harry was chaining his spell to perfection, it was like watching James in action, but he did lack the sneakiness Prongs had, he would mix his spells to include transfiguration or charms to distract the enemy. It worked most of the DE were high on using the killing curse right away, The Killing curse need lot of energy and willpower from the caster, it can be cast between time break as it would drain a person to cast it continuously. The time gap was always a boon because any other spell cast in between will also drain smaller amount of energy and this is beneficial for the opponent to cast normal spells in a succession or weakening the person enough to bind him or her.

Sirius cleared his throat , everyone looked at him "Very busy I suppose."

Harry laughed and said "This is most I have learnt in a long time. I cant believe Dumbledore or an other teachers have taken any interest in teaching students any defense or its strategies."

"Well Harry, they keep all knowledge as mentioned in the syllabus, so any of this should be a club or extra credit, which no one is interested, but I know The DA was very successful, maybe we should continue it."

"Excellent thought there Kitten, what the teacher teach is one side Prongslet, it is what you take back from the lessons and implement it.I would also suggest to continue the DA. It would be helpful in the future."

Remus said " The DA would be a good choice to pursue and ensure everyone is trained. We can negotiate with Dumbledore in coming in to train you guys. Right Padfoot?"

Harry face light up. The thought of having Sirius and Remus in Hogwarts twice or thrice a week filled him with happiness.

"Well, you guys have been working excellently. I am proud of you both, maybe we can stop for the day and do something else more productive or entertaining." Remus told them. With a wave of his wand he had everything packed up and cleared.

Sirius said "I have an excellent idea, those clothes you wear Prongslet are a disgrace, we should go shopping for some clothes, you should really invest some money in clothes the Potter vault wont drain if you buy clothes for the entire school also."

Harry looked shocked , which spoke volumes to both the Marauders.

Remus spoke " Okay ! Harry you need to understand you have inherited more than the trust vault, so you can be a bit generous and buy some clothes for yourself. We can take you to the bank to exchange some muggle currency and then take you shopping."

Harry looked very happy at the suggestions, " I would love that but I avoided buying clothes with Dursleys because they would find out about the trust vault and try everything to get hold of it. Anyways, I am ready lets go. Your coming right Mione ?" he asked.

Hermione looked up and said "Well, I dont want to interfere in your time with Remus and Sirius. They want to spent time with you, I will stay here and make help Mrs Weasley or something."

Sirius and Remus look at each other and understood what she was attempting to do. Sirius smirked and said "Come on kitten, we need some help in getting stuff for Harry, plus we could do some help with you insight when it comes to the muggle world. I dont think Harry is that good out there.

I have to tell you Molly needs of nothing down there, well that is if she is staying out of Kreacher's way."

Harry gave Sirius a mock angry look and said " Mione, you cant leave me out alone with these two, they will bring me back in a match box with their prank and completely crazy and out there choices, I want some respectable clothes not some outdated band fan. Please Mione , save me , save me please !"

Remus just shook his head at the drama, but it made his heart happy to see Harry having a moment of light hearted being the responsible adult said "Okay people we need to get going if we need to catch some lunch and get going from there. Go on then get dressed."

They all got dressed and went down to the front to be confronted by Molly and Ron. Remus explained were they were going. It resulted in a shouting match between Molly and Sirius while Ron was giving Harry and Hermione jealous glares, to make things worse Snape came in just about then and said his thoughts sneering at Sirius which boiled Harry's blood. He almost launched himself on Snape but Hermione held him back. Hermione finally lost her temper and screamed " Mrs Weasley with all due respect, none of us are wanted criminals or uneducated fools to be in danger outside these walls. Everyone of us have freedom to do what we want. We are going to muggle world and we prefer not telling where, you can never trust certain information with some people, no matter how trustworthy the headmaster considers them to be, so unless you have some solid issue with us going out, you are wasting our precious time by idle chitchat."

Everyone was dumbstruck, Snape looked like he wanted to hit someone. The Weasleys were red in the face like their hair. Suddenly the marauders cried "HEAR HEAR"

Snape mumbled "Bad influence and good for nothing know it all"

"what is that Snivellous" Remus asked , shocking everyone again.

Harry had enough by now and said " Mrs Weasley, please dont spoil my day with all this fighting, I had enough of this. Mr Snape please leave this house, you are not welcome here anymore, we dont trust you at all. So get out !"

"Potter, you have no right to order me ! Get it ! I will do as I please."

"Dont worry snivellous, he has all the right. He is my heir and what he decides goes. So get out."

Remus knew making Snape angry directly was not an option, he had his leg in both boats and he drown one of the boats easily and still be a hero on the other side.

He looked at Sirius and nodded to him, who nodded back and grabbed Harry and Hermione pushed them to the next room.

Remus said "Oblivate," everyone present had a foggy expression and he continued " You only remember arguing about us going out. You could not stop us. You dont know where we are planning to go."

Remus turned and left the room as the Weasleys and Snape recovered.

Remus came to stand near the fireplace and Sirius just shook his head silently laughing. A marauder worth prank it was after all.

They flooed in the Leaky Cauldron and sat down for lunch. Lunch ended up taking time with the talking and laughing between themselves. They paid for lunch and walked towards the Diagon Alley entrance. They walked towards Gringotts, on the way other witches and wizards were staring at them. Harry was getting frustrated and wanted to run all the way to the bank.

"Should have taken my cloak."

Hermione was laughing at Harry's antics, her brother was never the one for attention. Thought Sirius seem to be enjoying it and it was driven her crazy a bit. She didnt like the way the witches were eyeing him up. His rebirth or whatever that was, plus his innocence and his recent heroics to save Olivanders had raised his fame in the public eye. He and Harry were pretty much saviors along with Remus. She huffed as she saw a pretty witch flutter her eyelashes at Sirius.

"Okay stop Hermione, what the matter with you. He is HARRY'S GODFATHER. Dear Merlin, why am I feel like this. He is mine. What ? Where did that come from ?" Hermione was lost in her thought when she suddenly bumped into a wall , a rather warm wall , yup she has bumped into Sirius.

"Alright Kitten ?" he asked with a eyebrow raised and eyes full of mirth.

"Oh,.. ahem well its nothing, just thinking ... got to go.. I mean .." she was completely flustered now.

"Relax Kitten,,"

They walked into Gringotts. They were lead into the main private office of the goblins.

They were seated and were provided refreshments. Sirius and Remus was bit worried about why were they made to wait, the goblins were bit sneaky and would turn plates for profits.

The door opened and in came the goblin nations chief. The goblin was named Ragnok or so if Sirius remembered correctly.

The goblin spoke, " Mr Potter, I have some important matters to discuss with you. If the people currently with you are your trustworthy, then they may remain."

Harry nodded in approval and said " Sir, the people with me are family. There is no one I would trust more." He could feel the happiness and pride vibrating from the other three, it was true,they were his family, the only ones he had.

Ragnok nodded his approval, the goblin held family and horde above everything. Well he had a job, "So Mr Potter.."

"Please call me Harry."

"Okay Harry, I would first like to ask if you have any grievances against us."

Harry replied in negative and shook his head.

"Then , why have you not replied to any of our mails nor have you responded to the summons for account review with your account manager. Please understand this, we hold your investments but your active involvement is expected with the movement. We dont take responsibility of wizards money and profits. We make an exception for you because of the relation we had with your family. You ancestor Willam Potter was a goblin friend and helped to neogitate with the wizarding community and was one of our first investors, therefore we have consider the Potter account very important to us." Ragnok explained taking in the 4 shocked expression.

"I would like an explanation as to why the shocked expressions ?"

Sirius regained first and he looked furious " Harry, have you got your account statements, come to think about it, where is your heir ring?"

Remus got hold of Sirius , he was furious. What the hell was going on here. The Potter account were old as the wizarding community. They were the family that evolved from the start like Blacks. The only redeeming factor Sirius's parents saw in him was he was friends with James Potter and was under Dorea Potter nee' Black. Potters were always important figures in the wizarding world with their view to bring growth in the wizarding world. They have invested in many businesses you see in the various Alleys today. The Potter had a good say in the muggle world and adopted and adapted to changes there quickly.

Hermione was in shock, Harry's family was a friend to the Goblin nations. OMG ! This was what they taught in History of Magic. Her head was reeling but what worried her more was Harry who was in shock. She nudged him slightly. He recovered " Sir, I am unaware of all this, I am like any muggle raised person was made aware of the wizarding world when I got my letter. I never knew who my parents were, their history or till the age of 5 my name for a matter of fact." Harry said all this through clenched teeth. He wanted to scream and throw a fit for all the truth hid from him. He wanted to do things to people responsible.

Hermione was crying silently at her brother fate and the trauma he suffered as a child. Sirius and Remus were shaking in fury. Finally Harry spoke again " Sir, I am sorry for the neglect I have shown in the family business. I would like to be more involved but it is my understanding that all old families can have a person to represent them like a spokesperson or somethings or that sort. The said person can carry on my duties in regards to the investment and other decisions, of course I will be actively involved but since I am in school I will need someone you can reach out easily."

"Yes, I find that acceptable. Who would you like to appoint ?"

"Remus Lupin."

"What ?" Remus cried. "Cub, I am pleased at your trust in me but I am not socially acceptable to be .."

"Shut up Moony.. Socially acceptable my ass.. Excuse my french.. But you are offical hired and come to think of it , I would like to appoint you for the house of Black as well."

Ragnok looked pleased satisfaction to two major clients on one day. This couldnt have got any better.

" Mr Ragnok, as Lord Black, I am the guardian to Lord Potter till he attains majority in age as I am his godfather. I would like to be updated on the Potter accounts if possible." The goblin nodded affirmative and Harry looked pleased by Sirius's involvement. " Second thing is that we need a complete visit in the bank, somethings to sort out, this will be done in the end of this school year. I need all account details sorted out with Remus but there are other things which will be sorted hopefully then." Sirius spoke very seriously and had the look of Noble man in his behaviour which was being noticed by Hermione. She could not but admire his way of dealing other people and even creatures well expect for Kreacher. Okay maybe he should be allowed an expection right.

The talks between the four and Ragnok was concluded and he asked a runner goblin to help the humans to their vaults. Sirius took them to his personal vaults and took out money they need, when Harry asked to withdraw money , Sirius said "Well pup, not today. Let me induludge you today. This money has been sitting idle for long, it should be put in use right."

Harry wanted to protest but saw that it would be useless.

They left the bank after they exchanged gallons for muggle money and left towards the muggle world where Hermione took them around.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hermione hailed a cab from outside the pub and they got in and she directed the driver to go to Harrods. She explained to them in hushed tones that it was one of the best stores and we can get everything others nodded. The drive took 30 mins in which they spoke about James and Lily mainly, Sirius was telling Harry about Lily's friends and other small things.

Hermione was looking at Harry, she felt sad that her brother had to depend on others to understand his parent but she was glad Sirius and Remus was there for him, it was always better than how things were in 1st and 2nd year. Harry always wanted things to connect to his parents, she always suspected that more than anything his motivation to stay in the wizarding world was to get a connection to his and Remus were able to provide that, she had tried in the past to get as much information on both of his parents but all she could discover was superficial information like their grades and other achievements.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts as the other three were laughing that James's stories.

They reached their destination and paid the cab driver. She said "Okay you three, follow my lead."

They entered and was attended by a tall thin man, he remined Harry of one of the boys from Privet Drive. He looked at the man again. Maybe he is but Harry could not place him. He heard Hermione saying "Hello, my brother had an bit luggage issue. All his clothes got lost in transit, so we wanted to replace everything."

Harry snorted because he could see money signs in his eyes.

"This way please, how would you like to work through this,inside out ?"

Hermione looked at Harry and raised and eyebrow in query. Harry blushed and nodded. Sirius was snickering and took hold of Harry and asked the store boy to lead the way. Hermione told Remus that she would check out some formal clothes and stuff while they dealed with those.

She took a trolley and loaded it with pants and jeans . She took 6 buttondown and some polo t-shirts. She went to the formal wear and took 3 pairs of formal trousers and a suit set. They came back after buying his socks and underwear. She gave Harry the clothes she picked out and lead him to the fitting room and asked him to try it all on. Harry groaned and went in while Sirius and Remus sat with Hermione outside in the seating area.

Harry came out trying each and every outfit. All buttondowns she choose for him were in the shade of black, dark green and blue. The polo tshirts were red and navy blue. She then went and added some jumpers and hoodies and a Wool Cashmere Pea Coat and 3 pairs of sleepwear to the already large pile. Harry made suffering noise. "Suck it up big boy, I am fed up with your clothes. If it was upto me I would have changed it long back."

Sirius was laughing his ass of seeing Harry's suffering. She glared at him and that shut him up. Remus being the one with common sense went and checked the clothes. Once Hermione was satisified with his purchases, she asked the assistant to get it all billed.

Sirius got up and went and added some jumpers and trousers and shirts to the pile which seem bigger than Harry's size requirement and when she looked at him in question, he indicated at Remus. She understood and nodded.

The bill came upto 10000 pounds. She paid the amount and collected the bags. It was lot many bags and the guy at the till offered to call a cab for them. They accepted and a cab was called and all the purchases were loaded into the back. She asked the cab driver to take them to the Kingston John Lewis, when Harry inquired she explained it was high time to get his eyes checked and get some better glasses or could not explain how thankful he felt towards Hermione at them moment. She truly cared about him and has always put his needs on the front. She was always his true family along with the marauders.

They reached their destination and Hermione leaned into Sirius and told him to try and shrink their luggage and gave him her backpack. He nodded and got out quickly with Remus. Meanwhile, Hermione paid the cab driver and Harry helped her out of the cab. Sirius and Remus shrunk the bag and slipped it into the backpack and held some as to avoid the driver being suspicious.

They entered the opticians and asked the lady for a check up for Harry. The checkup took 10 mins and he was set up for fitting of specs. Hermione and the men looked through various catalogs and pointed out the frames they liked, meanwhile, Harry got his prescription lens. Hermione suggested to get contact lens and she asked for clear lens. They finally brought daily use contact lens and two pairs of specs with wire frame and was round like his old pair. The optician helped Harry to use his contact and explained the care methods and the do and dont.

They made their payment and went out. Remus walked around and found a dark alley or sort nearby and took them their and they side apparated with Sirius and Remus to Grimmuald Place back garden.

They entered the Kitchen and Sirius magicked all the packages to the bedroom upstairs. He turned to Kreacher and said " Go upstairs and unpack all the package of clothes and sort it out properly. Then go through Harry's old trunk and get it sorted. Throw away old muggle rags he owns and retain the robes." Kreacher popped out and Mrs Weasley entered looking seriously put out. "Sirius Black ! You irresponsible fool, how dare you leave his house and take this boy with you."

Harry stood up grabbed before Sirius responded and pushed him out of the room. Sirius protested and then walked away. Harry turned to Mrs Weasley " I respect you yes, but you will never replace my family. You have provided for me when I was hungry and downtrodden and I will be ever thankful. That is the reason why, I keep my calm inspite of you insulting my family again and again. I will not stand for this Mrs Weasley. There is a limit for everything and you have crossed it too many times. It is my discretion or at the most my guardian's to decide what I do and how I spent my time. I request you only interfere in matter concerning you children and not mine." He turned and looked at me and said "Come Hermione."

The air was thick with magic as Harry was very close to loosing control. He took calming breathes and subdued his magic and walked up the stairs with Hermione and Remus following him. Mrs Weasley was shocked to respond and by the time she worked up a response they were up in their room and locked.

Harry sat back against the bed and looked a Sirius who was seated in the sofa. They looked at each other and burst out laughing. Hermione and Remus shared a amused look.

Once everyone calmed down, Sirius said" That did shut her up. Good one up.

Hermione signed and rubbed her forehead. She was worried how things were turning out.

Sirius stood up winked at Harry who smiled, he went to Hermione and hugged her and whispered "Kitten, sometimes its better to follow our heart rather than authority and also we should never consider people of authority figures because of their age or position in our life."

Hermione hugged him back much to his suprise and said "Yes, I guess your correct. Thank you Padfoot."

Remus cleared his throat and smirked when they looked at him. He said " I thought you had something to tell us."

"Yes.. So.. Harry , what I am about to tell you. You need to listen to it with open mind."

Harry nodded , just then they heard a tap on the window , Hermione went to the window and opened to let Hedwig in. He flew to Harry and held out a letter for him. He saw the letter and blushed much to amusement of others.

He kept the letter in his pocket and smiled shyly while Sirius was grinning like crazy. "Who is from pup?"

"No one"

"Come on Harry, I am here, Ron is here, who else would write that would make you blush so much. Wait Susan ?"

"No Hermione, Susan is my friend, she is crazy about Nott and well..."

Hermione was staring at Harry with a perfect fish expression.

She recovered and then she looked at Harry expecting an answer.

"Okay Mione, I want you understand what I am trying to say and well be calm." Sirius snorted at the statement.

Harry glared at him , Remus was surveying all this in his best professor expression.

"So well, you last year in October I was on the way from the detention from Umbitch and I kinda fainted on the 3rd floor near the unused classroom and well Susan and Theo were in there and they saw me and took me inside and well healed me and revived me. Theo is good in potions and all right so he gave me some potions for the pain and for my hand. I was not going to accept it ,he is snake and I could not bring myself to drink anything he offered. I was pissed but Susan was scary, she snatched it from his hand and poured it down my throat and well I didnt die so I got a dressing down from Susan and well she made sit down and talk with them. That was the first time I spoke with anyone outside our house and it surprised me that I was very comfortable to speak with them. Then it became a normal thing I would seek them out most of the time just to talk, slowly other people joined in, there was Hannah , Zabini , Daphne , Tracey and Tori that is Daphne's sister. We became friends and they helped keep DA a secret and well Theo and Blaise usually train with me from time to time and they helped me a lot in my schoolwork and studying for OWLs. You were on a nervous breakdown and Ron was being himself and I used to get away from the common room to study with them. Theo was the one who gave me the calming draughts for you during the exam sessions.

The slytherin kept track of Umridge for a me though.

This letter is from Daphne".

Sirius and Remus looked calm but inside they were happy that Harry was extending his friendship beyond Ron and Hermione , the marauders though were best friends and partners in crime had an excellent circle of friend. They had connections in every house even in Slytherin.

Hermione took a deep breath and was processing all the infomation that Harry had dumped on her. She knew she was happy for what she had heard. She has always forced Harry to interact with other people other than herself and Ron but something held in back. Last year was one very trying one for himself on many level. She prided herself as his best friend and emotional rock and all that but her exams took a front seat than him and she was truly ashamed of it.

Sirius seem to understand what her thoughts were , he said " Kitten, it is never wrong to focus on your studies and being concerned about yourself and it doesnt make you a bad person rather it helped Harry to reach out to new friend nor will you be replaced by anyone."

Harry looked shocked and said " Mione, you are my sister that makes you above anyone. In my eyes you are a Potter than a Granger. I have always felt I have taken you for granted and you have let me, it not an excuse but, I needed to reach out to other people as we need a network to defeat that crazy loon Riddle. Last year taught me that I have more chances to defeat Moldyshorts if I play a more political game than a along Dumbledore's line. Talking to the Slytherins and other made me realise that there is hope to change the perspective of this bloody sheep like world. That is what I intend to do. It seem even fates and magic have aligned with me by returning Sirius. We all know we have a cunning Slytherin side which we choose to suppress and it is high time we stop acting like a bunch of hot headed Griffydors."

Sirius couldn't agree more. Even Remus seem to agree with Harry.

Hermione seem thoughtful and said, " I know what you felt for me Harry and I am honoured you think of me as a Potter. I promise you I shall be on your side anytime."

Emotions were high and the atmosphere seem thick with love and belonginess. Harry knew this was what he forever yearned and finally he got it. Even the letter in his pocket was an hope for future, it was the bright light which began to lead him last year. Daphne Greengrass, she was an angel, no princess rather the Ice-Princess but for him she was goddess with perfect dirty blnd hair and pink lips and aquamarine eyes which made him stop breathing everytime she looked at him.

She was his rock in the storm last year. He spend hours talking to her . She helped him to study and organised his work and helped keep his temper in check and in the ministry when Voldermort possessed him , it the love he felt for her and his sister and friend that burned Riddle. She was his beacon of hope.

Sirius cleared his throat and Harry was pulled out from his thought. "Okay well , this is actually good then, the news I have to say will be more easily accepted then. Pup Kitten, today we will have a guest in the 4th floor, who we intend to train along with you. The person you might not like but I insist that he is a victim like other in the whole pureblood dogma."

Hermione asked " who is it Sirius?"

"Draco"

"Draco as in Draco Malfoy."

"Yes kitten."

"But he is not like the other Slytherins who might be friends with Harry and I dont know he is cruel and bigotted and all that. " she replied postively furious at the stupidity Sirius seem to be exhibiting.

"Kitten calm down, I know what had conspired between you but , I want you to understand that Narcissa Malfoy is my cousin and more than that she was best friends with two people. One is Laura Greengrass nee' Rosier and Lily Potter." Harry and Hermione looked shocked and well comical too.

"I know its hard to believe but it is the truth they were very close and continued until Cissa was married to Lucy who forbade her and well a pureblood wife has restrictions on their marriage rings. The rings are kinds of binds which the husband an enforce on her. She has broken free from the bind now. She raised Draco as per believes but Lucy being himself tried to force feed the child his beliefs and thoughts but Draco had a good influence over him in Cissa's form so he learnt to be a Slytherins about his believes and enforced it by his behavior. The issue he has with you is purely competition and the embarrassment you caused him during your interactions."

Harry surprisingly seem calm about the entire speech. Hermione somehow knew this was not the end of the surprises for today. Harry spoke "I know somethings about Malfoy, it was fear of rejection from him which stopped me to reach out to him. I was wrong to judge him based on Ron's opinion. Theo grew up with Draco and their father are cruel to the world and their own family. I wont be surprised if they act as per expectation."

Sirius heart soar in hope , there was after all some chance for him to come today night.

Remus was quiet until now but decided now was the time for his opinion " Cub, I am so proud of you and I know Prongs and Lily would be too. You have grown up to put aside your opinions and embrace friendship with people and see people beyond what they potray themselves as. Mione, dont feel bad to accept changes , I know you would hurt to forgive certain people but you should understand what they are going through. The parents who brought you up are kind, considerate and made sacrifices for you but these children are of those pureblood parents who hold themselves very important and feel that they own the family and hertiage blessed to them. It is a very diffcult situtation my dear but sometimes if we look beyond the masks we see a miserable vunerable child."

Hermione felt ashamed of her outbrust because she knew this was the truth, a truth which see knew from things she overhead in the library. Her sanctuary was after all the place some people hide and talk their heart out. It broke her heart numerous times to hear children younger than her talk about the treatments of their parents for not meeting the expectation.

She took a deep breath and said " Sirius if Malfoy can keep his tongue I shall never hold his past behaviour against him."

"That all we ask Kitten."

There was a knock on the door and Tonks entered grinning widely. "Well well well, what have we got here? You guys have no idea of whats going on downstairs do you."

"No Nymphieee..."

"Shut up Cousin .. or i will help you."

"What happened Dora ?"

"There is a meeting today night and well Molly is in top form and seem to be harping away much to everyones annoyance. I think everyone is ready to kill you Siri for setting her off."

"Like she needs a reason" Sirius bit back while others snorted.

"Okay I came to call you for the meeting"

The marauders nodded and turned to leave along with Tonks. "You be alright here pup ?"

"I am fine Padfoot."

He looked at Hermione and she nodded and smiled. He gave her a wink and left. She was left starting at him blushing.

"okay I think I should give you sometime to recover from my dashing godfather."

"HARRY"

"what ? your blushing like crazy which I should point out , quite unlike you ."

"I dont know why, I cant control myself around him. God this is so embarrassing I mean he is your godfather for christ sake."

"So what ? He is just what in his 20s now , you cant say age issues can you ? I love you Mione and you both deserve happiness and if being with each other will give you that , I have no issues."

"Come on Harry , there is nothing there okay. He is a great handsome man , who will have women panting after him. He wont notice me and dont you go telling him. Promise me that "

"Mione, you are beautiful and he know it okay. I wont interfere though ,Promise."

"Merlin, when did you get so perspective."

"Well, I have a emotional range of ladle or so I guess." he said with a goofy smile.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, the atmosphere was thick and tension was high.

Molly Weasley was ranting and raving. Sirius and Remus snickered and entered. Everyone was seated and the meeting started.

Dumbledore opened by saying "Sirius my boy, I am very disappointed in you."

"Okay , please continue . What did I do to earn the glory ?"

"You know perfectly well what you did. You are corrupting that poor children , taking them with you god knows where. I am digusted , people like should have stayed dead. Immoral and good for nothing." Molly Weasley was practically screeching.

Sirius was very close to losing his temper but bit back and spoke calmly "Albus, I dont understand how taking my godson to buy him clothes , brand new clothes for a change might I add, a crime. Everyone here knows that child has been using rags until now that belonged to his fat cousin. Let that be. Has anyone even bother to get his eyes checked. He has been wearing broken glasses until Hermione repairs them. Great people you all are. You have bullied upon him your supposed love and affection but never thought to take him for a check up in St Mugos, it would have been the right thing to do Molly when you have number of children and are required to take them for check ups over the summer to monitor their health or at least have a healer over at your place , you could have atleast informed Harry and taken money from his account. Never thought of it did you" he finished rather sarcastically.

Everyone did have the grace to look ashamed so he continued " No one ever felt that my pup looked small , not even a lit bit. Till the time before I went through the veil he looked so tiny when both his parents were tall especially James and I know the Potter genes are to strong in Harry. No one felt the need to provide him with nutrient potion or growth potions to fight his malnutrition conditions. What ? Dont believe me ?" he asked looking at the shocked faces. " Are you people blind.? Have you not met James and Lily ? They were well built even if they were thin. I cant belive you all are so blind. And Dumbledore, I dont believe you, after my supposed death, you lock my pup with those fucked up muggles you insist on calling his family to send him into depression. What are you aiming to achieve." Sirius was furious and his magic was swirling and his hair seems to have some static in it. The room was going cold to match his fury. Everyone was actually uncomfortable for the famous Black temper was in full force and anything to piss Sirius would be determental.

Finally Remus got up and put in hand on Sirius's shoulder to calm him when they heard a knock and Harry opened the door and entered with Hermione who made a beeline for Sirius and spoke to him softly while holding his hand.

Molly got up to sent them out but Mr Weasley shot her a glare that made her take her seat.

Harry began " Well I heard what Sirius said , I felt that wards flare with his anger and well i had to investigate. I dont care what you didnt do for me really , I stopped expecting anything from you all, there are few people I trust now and thoses are the people for whom I fight his fucking war for. If I had a choice I will take those few people are relocate to Australia and enjoy from far Voldermort fucking up you lives because I cant think of anything better you all getting for every crime you have committed."

Sirius's speech was shocking , Harry's took the cake. Everyone was stunned by his admission, Dumbledore looked put out.

He said "Harry, my boy the circumstances required certain action from us which..."

"Mr Dumbledore... Go fuck yourself..!

With that Harry left the room ..everyone else was to shocked , Mrs Weasley exploded only to hit by three different hexs from Hermione and the marauders.

"Well since Harry has made his stance clear.. I advise everyone the same." Sirius said giddy with happiness.

"Toodles" Remus said smiling

Hermione was too shocked and didnt protest to the pull she left from Sirius to go with them.


	8. Chapter 8

Sirius and Hermione ran upstairs to Harry's new room. The room was caught up in a magic storm of sort. Harry was furious and his magic was reacting violently. He said " there was bind on my core." Hermione gasped and Sirius looked shocked, Remus said " how is that possible? The bind which James put when you were baby should have been removed when you were in school." Harry looked at the marauders and continued " I don't think it was ... well while meditating I found my core with a magical chain of sort. It took me several days to unravel the chain , while not distrubing the magic or hitting a trigger. If it was the bind my father put , I doubt it would be tightly wound up with trigger points." Sirius was fuming at this point" No , James put had Lily do the charm which was essentially a simple bind which would burn through if you were in a dangerous situation. The only person I can think so doing such a bind is Dumbledore. The old coot is overstepping his boundaries. We need met the goblins to get a check up done, they can extract the magically residue of the bind and if it's Dumbledore we can use it to built a case against them."

Harry agreed to what Sirius said and turned to Hermione and said "I feel you should get tested too. If possible I would like Neville to be tested. Once I removed mine, I had the inkling that Neville might have been bound like me because he is other person referred to in the prophecy." Hermione nodded her head..

There was knock and Tonks entered , she was followed by the twins who came in front of Harry and knelt before him and cried " All hail the Chosen one who turned Dark"

everyone started laughing at their antics.

they stood and spoke " oh harrykins how"

" we love you"

" it was a beautiful moment"

"to see you ask Dumbledore "

"to screw himself"

" loved it"

positively mind blowing " they both finished together.

Harry just laughed , he was hungry he said " okay guys I need to eat. Actually I would love some Pizza, what say Mione"

" that is an awesome idea ."

" I can go and get the Pizza, somebody wanted to accompany me?" Tonks asked

" I will go with you. I need to cool of before moony decides to kill Dumbledore, can't take a risk when the full moon is in two days."

They both left to get food while the twins settle down one the rug with Moine and Harry. Sirius went to his room and returned with games to pass time. Soon they were playing exploding snaps and gobstones while Hermione settled with a book between Sirius and Harry who were playing against the twins.

Tonks and Remus returned with food half and hour later. They settled down eating and talking. Harry asked the marauders to telling some stories of his parents. They readily told embarrassing stories of his parents and his childhood with them. It was pleasant evening inspite of the argument with the order members.

once they finished eating , Fred and George pulled Harry aside and said " please me bit more careful. Mom and Dumbledore are up to something and I know Ginny and Ron are involved."

Harry nodded and said "yes I will be"

The twins went down and Tonks went back to her apartment. Sirius and Harry sat down to continue playing exploding snaps while Hermione and Remus read. Sirius was waiting to see if Draco Malfoy would show up as per Cissa's wishes, the others wanted to wait with him. Soon Sirius felt the wards shift and he told others. Hermione held his hand and said "maybe you should take Harry's cloak and ensure he is alone , just to make sure", Sirius felt like an idiot for not thinking about that angle and looked at Harry who had a worried look and handed over his cloak. Sirius said" wait for me here.. I will sent a signal if it's safe and if Malfoy betrays me , I will be truly sorry for Cissy." He draped the cloak and went upstairs. Soon enough the a misty dog came bounding and they followed it upstairs. There they saw Sirius and Malfoy sitting opposite to each other in sofa provided by the room. They joined the duo. Draco nodded slightly to Harry and Hermione , while he stood and greeted Remus. Harry was shocked at Malfoy demeanour and one glance suggested Hermione was too.

Sirius started" Cousin, I hope you know why your mother send you here?" Draco nodded and said " I would like to thank you Lord Black for talking with my mother and providing her familial support. My father is spineless bastard who act beneath his status and bow down to someone when the family history says" a Malfoy never bends to anyone' . He promised the dark wanker my loyalty and now my mother's life is at stake. I must decide whether to kill my father or stay silent and take my mark." At this point Malfoy was ranting and Harry was in total disbelief and found his voice said" how do we believe you? How do we believe this is not an act that you are undertaking to get into the dark tosser's good books."

"Potter, I understand your reason to not trust me and I am ready to swear on my magic or take Vertiaserum."

Hermione said " Swear on your magic , that your not interested in following Voltermort as know as Tom Riddle and you will join him only to protect his mother."

"very well Granger" He took out his wand and held it against his heart

"I swear on my magic and life that I have no interest or intention to join Voldermort also know as Tom Riddle on my free will, if I join him it will be only to keep my mother safe. I promise that even then I will stay true to Harry Potter and will do everything to help defeat Voldemort. So I have said. So mote it be." His magic swirled and settled around him.

Everyone looked at him and Draco knew he had their trust now he should strive to maintain it, they were his only hope to ensure his mother's safety and his family wealth and honor to be maintained.

Malfoy then turned to Hermione and said " Granger, I would like to apologies for all the insults and torments I have imposed upon you till date. It was never my true intention to hurt you or insult you for your lineage. I have always held you in respect for your intelligence and loyalty but my father has many numbers of spies and informants including those crones Crabbe and Goyle, I could not act against his will as he would not hesitate to hurt my mother or disown me."

Hermione got up and said "I understand your situation Malfoy, I forgive you."

Potter nodded along and Draco turned to him and said "Sorry Potter, when you declined my friendship, I felt insulted and I was brought to believe I am a boon on everyone who as my attention. I realize I was ponce to say the least. Forgive me."

Harry smiled and said " Hey, even I was quick to judge, then again I understand and I forgive you." He held his hand out and said " Friends"

They shook their hands and smiled at each other. Sirius and Remus felt a sense of relief , Harry needed all the support he can get at this stage. After all a war can be fought on many fronts.

They all settled down and Sirius called Kreacher , who popped in and his face when he saw Draco was something Sirius would cherish for years. He orders Kreacher to get everyone Butterbeers and also order him to remain silent and not talk to anyone other than him and others in this room. Kreacher bowed and left , he popped back with the drinks.

Harry then said " So now Voldemort wants to recruit you ?"

Draco said " I believe he wants to punish my father for failing him in the ministry, but my idiot father and Aunt Bella believes it is the highest honor. God that bitch is crazy. They want to tutor me in occlumency, I am high level already though because mother felt it was necessary for my survival with Lucius. I hate to be branded but it is the best option right now."

"It can be removed." Hermione said in a small voice and winced when everyone practically whipped their head in her direction.

"How Kitten ?"

"Well, when I read about the protean charm for the DA coins, I read about tattoos infuse to the magical signature powered by the protean charm,I did some further reading and realised it was pretty much what Riddle was using but then I felt he may have used Parseltongue to magic it. I dont have an exact idea how but any Parseltongue can remove it. There is a book in the Black Library that explain about Parsel magic and its healing believe that having the ability is dark but from what I understood it is a grey art. it is basically the way of garnering wild magic to fix issues.I doubt Riddle uses his ability in a good way."

Sirius snorted and said " Well, the day that tosser does anything good, will be the day apocalypse will happen." Hermione rolled her eyes at Sirius's statement and continued"Moreover, Harry I dont believe you got your ability from the night Voldermort tried to kill you. I truly believe it is a familial magic trait and it came from your mother's side." Everyone stared at her wide eyed. "I dont have actual proof but there is a chance that Lily Potter was a descendant from the Sayre family, they were well know healers , parsel magic healers but their last generation which was about 70 years ago was a squib daughter, disowned and cast away in the muggle world. The features of this family was emerald eyes and parseltongue abilites. I would recommend you to claim the family title in Gringotts because it would help awake your parsel magic and it would help the world in general. I know you want to be a healer like your mother wanted to be. This might help you."

Everyone was shocked from hearing what Hermione had to say , but Harry couldnt process all this especially the secret desire he held to become a healer. " How did you?"

"Last year after the ministry incident, you were heavily sedated but kept talking about how wonderful if you could just save everyone and then become a healer like your mom wanted to be. You said then you would feel closer to her and even though you could not understand the urge to become one and then your were blabbering , I didnt quite get it all."

Harry blushed and thanked her. Sirius said " Pup, you realise that it not your job to save the asses of the wizarding population. Like Mione said control your hero complex and fulfill your dream. James was very proud when Lily choose to be a healer and supported her when the world told him to keep his wife at home. Your father was never the one to follow the crowd nor should you be. If the world expects you to be a auror tell them to go fuck themselves like you told Dumbledore."

Draco chocked on his Butterbeer when he heard what Sirius said and looked at Harry in a expression filled with awe. "Wow Potter , didn't know you had it in you.!"

Remus snorted at this " There is a limit for every man, right!"

Soon they said their goodbyes and Draco promised to do more research on the Sayre families as he had more resources on old Pureblood families in his family library. Sirius remained him of the training session, Draco promised to come as and when it is possible. Hermione suddenly remembered something and took out a fake gallon and charmed it and gave it to Draco" you can stay connected with us using this, no one will suspect and you can write your message in the coin and we will receive it here. Draco thanked and her and shook hands with the men and portkeyed away.

They realised that they all were tired and stumbled to bed and were asleep in a matter of minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius was walking in his favourite haunt. The wide meadows covered in beautiful white flowers. The weather was perfect. He felt something was attracting him. He walked on , in a distance stood someone is flowing white gown. The gown shimmered and something caught the light and glittered. He was mesmerised but was on his guard. 'Was this a trap ???' he thought. He searched for his wand and couldn't find it. Physical combact it is. The grass rustled under his feet and the women turned around. His eyes widened in shock. In front of him stood a vision of beauty. Hermione looked divine her white gown. Her brown hair cascaded down her shoulder onto her back. The gold highlights shimmered in sunlight. Her figure was mouthwatering, all his blood flowed south. He walked towards her. She smiled at him , she opened her arms wide calling him to a hug. He couldn't hold back and hugged her. She raised her face to him. He kissed her , her lips just as sweet and soft as he thought. He nipped on her lips lightly, she gasped and opened her mouth which he invaded with his tongue. She tasted like strawberries. The smell of wildflowers invading his senses, he was lost in the sensation of kissing her. This was where he wanted to be eternally. Slowly he left her lips and explored her beautiful neck. She moaned as he attacked her neck lightly. He nipped her pulse point. Just as he pulled her zipper from behind he heard some noise like a knock. It became louder, suddenly he was awake and aware and he realised it was a dream, a beautiful dream which gave him a raging hard on that it hurt badly. He needed a cold shower . He called out" who is it?"

" it's me , Hermione."

The woman of her dreams where just outside his door and he was in no condition to greet her and not having her running for the hills because there was no way he could restrain himself from jumping her.

She asked " Can I come in ?"

Before he could stop himself he said " yes"

The door opened and she appeared in the doorway. He could see her beautiful figure despite the lack of lighting. His hard on seem to become more harder if possible. 'How should I get rid of this with her in same room? What to think ? Dumbledore in a polka bikini ... eww wait Hermione in a bikini.. shit wrong one ' he thought " Dear Merlin "

'Oops said that out loud'

" Should I leave ? I didn't want to impose on you." She said

" No Kitten, you are always welcome to come to me, whatever and whenever you need me."

He waved his hand and a light appeared on a wall bracket opposite the bed. He gestured her to sit. She moved toward and sat on the bed. Moments passed the tension seems to make the air thicker, Sirius found it difficult to breathe. His heightened sense of smell detected her personal smell of wildflowers and strawberry. He would need a long cold shower.

" Kitten, everything alright?"

She nodded her head and then spoke " I don't know Sirius , I am worried about Harry. It is hurting him immensely that Ron is being jealous and difficult to handle. I fear the repercussions of when I will need to make a choice, mine will always be Harry. He is my best friend and brother all in but blood. I can't choose Ron not especially when Molly considers me to be a wife candidate for her son and expects me to help Ginny get Harry."

Hermione was ranting but to Sirius it was the most beautiful sight. Sirius couldn't get up from the bed to comfort her because he had a raging hard on. Her chest was heaving, he growled at his inability to control himself.

Hermione didn't know what possessed her to seek out Sirius at the crack of dawn. As she went in she saw him in his bed and felt the heart flutter and heat settle in her tummy. She couldn't explain the reason why she felt so drawn towards Sirius, the time he came to her house to offer protection to her family she felt the attraction towards him. It was as if her magic called out to him. She sat down on the bed. He looked so handsome and rugged. His hair ruffled from sleep, he slept without a shirt, his bare chest looked tempting. She could not sort her feelings, why could she not express her feelings and just tell Sirius what she felt towards him. The only think she could say was about Harry's feeling and the Weasley's behaviour. She could smell him in the room, leather, cinnamon and mint. She felt silent. 'Oh fuck it' she thought. She gathered all her Griffyndor courage and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. She put all her feeling into the kiss.

Sirius was shocked on feeling the soft lips on his. Though he reacted on record time and began to kiss her back. She shifted in the bed to get comfortable.

The kiss deepened, she felt the her inside melt, she was wet. Suddenly she was flipped into the bed and Sirius was on her. He kissed on her ear lobes , nipped it slightly, she moaned and squirmed underneath him. He was on fire, she tasted better than the dream.

He shifted to her neck , kissed and nipping along the pulse.

Hermione was in heaven and the sensation Sirius was creating in her was so wonderful. She felt her magic swirling and creating a whirlwind of emotions in her. She moaned his name.

Sirius heard her uttering his name with his kisses. He reluctantly pulled back and captured her lips and ravished it once more. Finally he pulled back and looked at her, she looked even more beautiful with the her kiss swollen lips , she looked like a goddess.

They looked in each other's eyes, he spoke" Kitten..."

Hermione put a dainty finger on his lips. " Dont worry, I wanted this... I am attracted to you Sirius, I seeked you out, please don't feel guilty for what happened "

"Kitten, even I feel attracted to you from the time I came back. I tried to stay away but you are way to tempting. I am ready to wait Kitten for when your ready. I will wait for you until Harry wins and you achieve your dreams."

" I know Sirius , I will be 17 this September and I want to go public then. I don't want people insulting you or accusing you of anything, I want the world to know that our relationship is a mutual feeling"

He admired her for the personality she possessed and her beauty was breathtaking. Instead of saying anything he kissed her with all his passion into it.

He pulled away and said " Kitten, I think you should go before , some one decides to check on us and find us like this, even though I prefer having my wicked away with you and make you mine for ever, I will wait until you are ready. Also, I really need a cold shower."

She giggled and grinding against him. She pushed him off him and got up from the bed. He swatted her pert bottom and said " Kitten hasn't you mother told you not to play with fire."

" Not really, but she did say to have a escape route when playing with fire."

She threw him a wink over her shoulder and walked out swaying her pert ass out the room.

He smirked and got out of the bed and walked to get the cold shower. It was very difficult to control himself.

He dressed in a black linen shirt and stone washed black jeans and comfortable loafers. He moved downstairs to get breakfast. In the kitchen, a war was being waged between Kreacher and Molly. From what he gathered Molly tried to fed Harry and Hermione and Kreacher vanished whatever she served and replaced with his food and with that started screeching argument. Harry and Hermione were eating their breakfast peacefully which was surprising but looking closely he saw the shimmer of magic, he went near them and realised that they were behind some kind of ward and it moved to cover him. He shrugged and ate the plate that was presented to him. ' did Kreacher just multitask?' He thought

The argument continued thought they could only see actions and Harry explained" Kreacher put us under some kind of ward that keeps out all types of noise.its good because it only actions now. Are we beginning our training soon." Sirius nodded and continued eating. Under the table Hermione dragged her fingernail on Sirius's thigh. He sucked his breathe. He smirked at her and caught her hand and played with it and said " Harry we will train you especially when you feel there is a escape route but there is none."

Harry raised his one eyebrow in question while Hermione blushed.

Once breakfast was over they went to the fourth floor and began their training, along the day Draco joined them and surprising themselves and others Harry and Draco worked together beautifully. It was wonderfully to see them duel as a team. They could anticipate the moves and protect each other.

Sirius kept tab on their progress and as the week went by Sirius approached Augusta Longbottom with his proposal and she accepted it quickly and soon Neville joined the training , he could join Harry and Hermione regularly unlike Draco who needed to wait for the coast to clear to portkey to the training floor.

Sirius and Hermione continued to talk with each other and she met him in his room once a while and they would lie in each other arm talking about dreams and aspirations.

It was mid August when they were waiting for the OWLs results and Hermione was restless. Harry came to Sirius and said " could you please take her to your room and stay locked there, so I have some peace of mind."

Sirius and Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry and Draco were laughing their guts out while Neville blushed and Remus was feeling pity for his best friend. Hermione blushed and could face anyone and ran out. Sirius looked at Harry unable to decide what to do . Harry said " I was just saying I know about both of you and I completely agree to your relation but when it comes to choosing between you and her , it will be always her."

Sirius said" I swear I will take care of her and Pup, I am proud of you."

With that he went behind Hermione.

He found her in his room lying against his bed, he locked the door and sauntered to the bed with a cocky gait . He smirked and she raised a eyebrow in query. He said " your brother and the other were very accepting of our relationship and very supportive. He jumped and pushed her on the bed and was on top of her kissing her. He nipped on the lips and sucked on her lower lip and invaded her mouth with his tongue tasting her. Suddenly, they heard a commotion outside. He was pissed at the interruption. He told her to stay in this room and he went out to check it out.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius was pissed as he left the room. Cockblocking was a serious offence in his book. Just as he reached the staircase he saw the reason for the commotion. He moved into to the hidden niche, a place from where he could observe the proceedings. Just below Molly and Dumbledore were arguing with Moody. Molly said " I don't care what you do, I want Harry down here. He should spent his time with Ron or Ginny not doing god knows what with that good for nothing convict. "

Sirius heard Moody growl at this and then Dumbledore continued " while I agree Harry needs to be enjoying his childhood days, there is very little I can do to make that happen. He should have been at his relatives place in the first place."

Moody seem to be seething " I don't care what you two want. Thank Merlin that someone is taking interest in that boy other than you two because whatever you have is not doing that boy any good. Ohh and Molly while I feel all you sons expect the ministry obsessed was brilliant, I regret that I can't say that about your youngest two."

Sirius had to bite his tounge to keep from laughing. Moody had a direct way of insulting. He always spoke some blunt truth. He was also firmly sure that Moody would stand with him.

Just as Sirius turned back, he heard Ron and Ginny join their mother and the headmaster.

Suddenly Dumbledore spoke " well looks like we can pressure Alastor to do our bidding. I suggest go by the previous plan."

He heard Dumbledore leaving and to his luck Molly spoke " Ginny come with me to get the potions and I think we will add it to the treacle tarts and give it Harry. For Hermione,get her Sugar quill laced with potions. Yes that's good. Ron stay here and catch Harry and bring him down. Once the potion enters the system, I will ensure some things happen and then I will have my say."

With this Molly left soon enough Ron got bored and went back to his room.

Sirius made way to his room, Hermione was sitting on the bed, thumbing through an old magazine. She looked up an eyebrow raised in question.

" well Kitten, just heard upon and eleobrate plan to potion you and Harry to keep you both under their control and also to have me removed from the picture"

" what ? Who is making such plans? Wait I think I can guess !"

Sirius told her about everything he saw and Hermione was positively pissed. She walked towards the door to give them a piece of her mind and then stopped and called Kreacher.

"Kreacher , I need some favour from you"

The elf nodded and she continued " Mrs Weasley and her daughter are making behaviour control potions to be used on us, could you replace it all with similar colour and consistency water or syrup. "

Kreacher nodded and popped away with a gleam in his eye.

Sirius looked at her in surprise and broke out smirked at him .

He pulled her toward him and kissed her pull in the lips , savouring her taste, her smell invading his senses.

When he pulled away, she looked throughly kissed with bruised lips which he fixed with wave of his hand.

" come on kitten we need to get back to the others."

"Yes, you go up , I will be there in a few."

Sirius smiled at her , straightened his clothes and went to the fourth floor.

Harry and others were waiting for the both of them to return as no one was brave enough to interrupt them. They both had mean wand hands.

Sirius said " you would to know what I found out."

" please cousin spare us the details of your romance with Granger. I love her image as a prude. It has more appeal. I am sure even Potter agrees with me." Draco drawled and looked at Harry for support which he gave instantly with a nod.

" My dear cousin, you can dream for some things but I am not going to oblige you.

What I actually wanted to say is that.."

"That there is an elebroate plan to potion us to get us back into Mrs Weasley and Dumbledore's authority." Hermione finished and looked positively fumed.

Everyone expect Sirius had a dumbfounded expression, Draco recovered quickly and said "as the plot goes , this one takes the cake. So what is it loyalty potion, esteem potion or better yet love and jealousy potions ?"

Harry was seething" I don't believe them, they actually would stoop so low."

Neville put in " it's not the first time, it's a public secret that Molly Prewett gave Arthur Weasley a potion so that they would fall in love and she could get away from the marriage contract her parents set her up with.

Ohhh Draco, I would add fertility potion as well."

Remus was contemplating all the information and said" Hermione what are we doing to counter it."

" Moony ! What makes you think she would have done something. It could have been me right ?"

" yes sure Padfoot. What ever makes you sleep at night."

" That would be her in my arms all through the night." Sirius smirked as he said it, looking at her.

Hermione blushed brightly and other shook their head at the childishness at display.

Draco was looking at the scene before him. Never has he seen such a relaxed conversation before. The people before him never would backstab each other or talk behind one another back, they were truthful to each other, something the Slytherins never knew of.

Harry looked at Draco and raised an eyebrow to which he shook his head.

He spoke " I am Granger would have seen to it been replaced. Then I would suggest you take up the act to see what they want from you ."

Remus said " I agree with Draco, we need to keep them close to understand what they are doing. It was just luck that Pads heard what was being said."

Neville suggested that if they take a mixture of manadrake juice and helliatio plant roots no behavioural modification potions can work on them. Draco looked at Neville and sighed.

He said " Merlin Longbottom, I would have never thought of it. Why the hell are you causing disasters in potions again ?"

" Snape !!" came the reply.

Everyone nodded with understanding and with that Neville went back to reading the defence book Remus gave him.

" okay so the potion that Neville said is a good option and while I have the present one to be replaced with similar coloured syrup." Hermione spoke as she went to the potion cupboard at the end of the room.

" I can get any plants you need for potion which is hard to get around here. I have an extensive collection at my greenhouses. Gran has been very supportive of everything I say and do since last year." Said Neville.

Remus said " okay so I don't think we have hellatio plant , not that I have much of an idea what it is ?"

" well its rely a counter for the ashwinder eggs which is a common ingredient in all behaviour modification potions." Neville explained to the group.

Draco said " when all this is over I would love to sit down and talk business with you Longbottom. We have a chain of apothecaries which I would like to develop if I can free the estate from my father, would you consider joining me on the herbology side."

Neville smiled at him and said that he would think about it.

" I will bring the hellatio plant with me tomorrow."

" well that is sorted so Harry and Hermione will be confined to their rooms today and once they have the potion they can face the Weasleys. " said Sirius.

" I suggest you guys get to work for an hour and the we will have an mock duel before we part for the day." Remus said

Everyone nodded and soon got to work.

Sirius excused himself and went down but not before whispering something to Remus who gave him a look.

Sirius heard movement outside his door as he was making some arrangements. He cast a notice me not charm on his arrangement.

Someone knocked on the door and he called out the person to enter.

Harry entered the room cautiously as he didn't want to catch Sirius and Hermione in between anything. She had left the mock duelling session early as Remus has conveyed her some message at the beginning.

Sirius turned to see Harry and smiled at him.

" Hey Pup !! You alright??"

"Yes, are you busy ??"

" for you .. never.. come on in."

" Padfoot , do you think I can have a normal life anymore ?"

Sirius looked at Harry and sighed.

" Pup , you were born extraordinary why settle for normal.. you were special from day you were born. You had so much magic in you that it was amazing to watch you.

James would go crazy trying to keep you away from you toys and well you even manage to accio me to you as a child."

Harry looked at Sirius wondering if it was true.

" I can show you the memories, there was a incident where you turned into a small pup after playing with Padfoot. Prongs lost it completely, Lily ended up hitting with 3 different hexes because he felt betrayed that you were interested in me more than to be like him. It was hilarious.. but then your first words were daddy so that calmed him a bit. Poor Lils .. come to think of it .. I keep wondering how she managed to live amongst us."

Harry started laughing at this. He could imagine his parents fighting and hexing each other. These memories were so much better than the usual stuff people told him. They made his parents sound like gods but with Padfoot and Moony they were humans.

They were talking when the tapping on the window came. Sirius walked to the window to check and saw it was Hedwig. He let her in and she flew to Harry with a letter, which Sirius saw caused a extracted a good blush on his godson's face.

Harry could feel his face heat up. The letter was addressed to him in an handwriting which he had come to love. It was his guiding factor and source of comfort during the holiday locked up in Dursakban.

He took the letter and excused himself from Sirius who gave him a knowing smile. He quickly exited and went to his room to read it in peace.

Harry tore the envelope open and began reading its contents. As he read he felt happiness spread through him. She always had her way to make him smile. It always amazed him how she kept the facade of the ice princess when he knew she was the most warm and caring person, he could compare her to Hermione but that would be bit weird. Hermione did almost maintain a distance in their interactions and kept her talks to studying and action to keeping him alive.

' I am idiot ... why compare them. They are special. I mean Hermione is my sister while she is a special friend .. I think so..!!!" Harry thought.

Blushing he went back to reading her letter filled with news of her holidays and her sister's antics.

He left a tinge of remorse for not being able to enjoy the family life like her but he had a family now with Sirius , Moine , Remus , Neville and hell eve Draco... he shuddered at the thought but the Slytherin was a good friend how much every Harry denied it.

Harry was busy with his musings meanwhile Hermione was tearing her wardrobe down for something nice to wear. She wanted to look good for her date with Sirius. Remus had informed her to get ready for dinner as Sirius wanted to take her for a date of sorts and she was busy till now to get something to wear. She was close to tearing her hair out trying to figure what to wear.

The door opened and Draco put his head in ,"Hey Granger !! Are you busy ??"

" yes , Malfoy !!!"

" but I need your help."

" not now , I need to figure what to wear for my date.. so go to hell before one of the Weasley's catch you and I am forced to tell your my boyfriend from second year."

Draco shuddered at this and came inside and locked the room. He went to the wardrobe and pushed her aside and grabbed a black lace top and flowly white skirt with a silver sequins work.

" wear this and keep the makeup to minimal. You know just some gloss and eye stuff.. yeah and wear some heels. Your done now help me with this potion. I was thinking if we add some moonbeam roots to it ... What ??"

He looked at Hermione who was trying hard to control her mirth.

She said " for someone so male as you , sure knows their way about female clothes and matching things .." by now she was laughing uncontrollably.

He glared at her and retorted " if you had a mother so scared of her husband harming her only child by dark arts and so driven to spend his money in the fashion district of Paris , even you would be well versed in all kinds of fashion , clothes and things in between." He was angry and scowled.

Hermione ceased laughing and bit her lip. She knew what Draco and Narcissa went through. Her heart went out to them.

" okay Draco, tell me about the potion. "

Just then they heard knock and heard Ginny calling out to Hermione. Draco and Hermione looked at each other wide eyed and Draco grabbed his wand and portkey and was gone in a blink just as she moved to answer the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione felt her heart beating hard. She couldn't remember if Draco had cast a muffling charm.

'Shit , could Ginny hear them talking' she thought. 'Okay make up something as you go and hope someone will save you.'

She opened the door to find the youngest two Weasley's looking at her shrewdly or that is what she hoped with that expression. She shook her head to get rid of the thought.

" Hi Ron and Ginny, What's up ??"

Ron peered into the room over shoulder and then looked at her.

" what took you so long to open the door ?"

He asked bitingly through his teeth.. the famous Weasley temper visible with his red ears.

" excuse me Ronald ?? Who are you to ask me what I am doing in my room? What right do you have to question me? I will do whatever I please and whenever so , it would be good for you overall wellness to stay out of my affairs. AM. I .CLEAR ??"

Ginny was seething now but put up a small smile and said " don't bother him Moine, he is just pissed because Mom won't give him more goodies, which reminds me, here mom send you your favourite caramel bites." She extended the covered plates of sweet to Hermione.

Hermione took it and kept in on the table near the door and turned to them and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh" said Ginny, " well have you seen Harry. I mean hardly spends time with us now and well we thought he might be up here with you."

" wait right there... what do you mean by here as in my room. What gave you the idea that Harry would be in my room alone. And even if was how does it concern you.??" She growled back. Hermione was very close to hexing them 6 ways to Sunday and hell if possible.

Before the Weasley's exploded she continued " He is not in my room and I have not seen him as I was busy reading for next term. I would suggest asking Sirius or Remus for him because they were telling him about some books he is required to read inorder to understand his family history because he was not told about them all these years. Much to my shame I feel it true. I should have researched and found something. Anyways please leave as I am busy now." She said in a condescending tone.

She moved in and closed the door and charmed the door to hear what they were saying.

Ron stood there at the door and said " that bitch , wait till Mom's potions take effect. I will show her how to respect her peers. I am a pureblood and she is a no value muggleborn."

" yes, but please don't marry her. I can't live with shame of having her in the family." Ginny was saying.

" I will not marry her and waste my time at having a good life, I intend to dominate her but you have to marry that attention hogging half blood and get pregnant to get the money. I hope he has enough wealth to compensate the need to have a child. We don't know much about the actual Potter wealth and to make it worse that Black had to come back alive and get all his wealth back but surely Potter is still the Black heir."

Ginny was nodding and her mind was filling with the possibilities of the wealth and said " I can't wait Ron, wonder at all the money and properties that we will have."

Hermione was seething, she knew that the plan was to trap both her and Harry but she swore on her magic that would be the last thing that would happen.' I would let Harry date a Slytherin before she lets the Weasley bitch to sink her claws on my brother. For that matter Ron, stupid douchbag thinks he could touch me, I would not let him touch me with a pole knowing what a person he is. If it was not for Harry, she would never keep any relation with that good for nothing wanker.'

She was lost in thought when she heard the knock. She got up and vanished the plate of sweets and opened the door.

Sirius was waiting for Hermione and couldn't understand why she was taking so much time. He decided to go and check and found the youngest Weasley's plotting.

'Such idiots!!" He thought

He went and knocked on the door as the two disappeared downstairs still talking about their plans.

Hermione opened the door and saw it was Sirius, she pulled him in and hugged him and was crying her heart out. He held her and ran her hand through her hair comforting her.

He said " it's okay Kitten, those two are idiots who think it will work. I will ensure none of it will come through. I will keep you and Harry save , even if I have to give up my life again."

Hermione gasped and said " No Sirius, I don't think we can loose you again. Promise me , that you will never leave us again."

Sirius saw her beautiful eyes filled with tears and shinning with love. He kissed her deeply. It was like the entire world ceased to exsist. She was the centre of his universe.

Hermione felt her happiness radiating in the kiss. Her body was responding that level she never knew exsisted. The need to give her self up to him was so high. She felt breathless and light and slowly pulled away.

They were both aware of their need to take this further but it was not the time yet. Reluctantly Sirius released her and said " I will wait for you in my room, let's have dinner and then talk."

She nodded her assent, he left and the she got busy getting ready.

Once she was ready, she took her communication medallion and sent Draco a message asking him the question he had earlier. He replied saying that he will talk to her tomorrow and to enjoy her date now.

She smiled as she grabbed her wand and left he room after locking and warding it.

She went to Sirius's door and knocked, he opened the door and invited her in. She was shocked by the sight in front of her. She had transformed the room filled with fairy lights and candles. The air smelt of roses and exotic flowers and leather that was completely Sirius.

He took her hand and walked her towards the door that lead to the balcony. He opened the double door and she gasped in shock. The railings we decorated with white roses and fairy lights that made the place look soft and inviting. A small wrought iron table and two chairs where set with places set for two people. The view was charmed and the back gardens of Grimmuald Place could be viewed.

With a flick of a wand Sirius had soft music wafting along.

Sirius pulled a chair out and helped her to her seat and then sat down himself. As in cue, Kreacher appeared and began serving them.

Sirius said " Kitten, we are going through tough time but consider this a timeout. A little stolen time for us, so that we can find ourselves, understand this relationship.

I hope you can agree with me on that."

Hermione blushed as she nodded her assent.

She said " I agree Sirius, I would love to talk about us. I guess I will need the timeout inorder stop worrying and overworking myself. The things I learn now is getting me worried for my brother."

" we will be in that together Kitten. I know how to save my pup from that manipulative shrew and her useless twats of kids."

Sirius took a deep breath to control the fury he felt towards the Weasley's and then turned on to Hermione and started talking to her about the various personal things he wanted to ask that ranged from her book interest to the her least favourite food. She also didn't leave the opportunity to understand him.

She listen to his stories and his likes and dislikes with great interest.

Time flew by and they didnt realise, they were engrossed in themselves that they hardly focused on what they were eating. Though the food was delicious Hermione was more interested in getting lost in Sirius's stormy grey eyes.

Soon the desserts were cleared away and Sirius stood up and came near her and said " May I have this dance, my lady"??

She smiled and said " Of course."

The music turned a bit louder and they dance peacefully. She looped her arms around his neck and they both gently swayed to the music.

Sirius felt content and at peace. The feeling of having Hermione in his arms was something he yearned for years. He now understood of all the feeling that James spoke about while speaking about Lily.

They continued dancing and then Sirius dipped his head and kissed Hermione ever so lightly on lips. She tasted that the strawberries from the dessert she had eaten and it was driving him crazy. He deepened the kiss and felt her settle against him. She was moaning lightly.

She pulled back and then kissed him again. They didn't realise that they moved during the kiss nor did it register that they ended up on Sirius's bed until they broke the kiss and he proceeded to kiss her jaw to her beautiful throats and paused to suck on the pulse point.

For Hermione her world had been squeezed into this moment. The centre being Sirius. His ministrations were waking feeling in her that were so overwhelming. She wished to stay here all her life. She had found her desire and now she was not ready to part with it.

Sirius could think straight, he knew he needed to stop. It was difficult, she was everything a man could hope for. Tasting her was addictive, no women would ever measure upto her. He forced back his desire and touch his forehead to hers. Then kissed her once more and pulled back and looked at her.

She looked throughly ravished with her swollen lips and messed up hair. But she looked like a sexy goddess. ' Merlin, give me the strength to stay away.!' He thought.

She started giggling at him, his expression was so funny. He shook his head and attacked her, tickling her.

She finally said " I give up.. I am sorry. Please I am sorry.!!"

Sirius smirked and gathered her in a hug and kissed her again and settled her on his lap and spoke " Kitten, you are so beautiful and so addictive, I don't think I can look may another women and feel anything."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said " Merlin save you Black if you look at another women. You are mine ."

He felt his heart explode with happiness.He growled and grabbed her for another kiss which was heated and made her toes curl.

Now they parted , Sirius said " I promise Kitten, no one can measure upto you. I know this is going very fast , I am here for you though. I don't care what the world says or expects. You are mine."

They hugged and he gently settled her on the bed and the laid down besides her. He held her hand as they spoke.

Hermione was feeling very warm and comfortable but her dream was being interrupted by presisent knocks. She was really irritated and decided that she would need to open her eyes when the bed shifted and she got shocked and bolted up to see the smirking face and stormy grey eyes of one Sirius Black. The previous night came rushing to her. They spent hours talking and she might have falled asleep with him.

The knocking continued, Sirius called out for know who was so impatient. Turned out to be Mrs Weasley. Hermione panicked but Sirius winked at her and took her hand. He apparated directly to her room and kissed her and disappeared in a flush of magic.

Hermione was dazed to realise what just happened and was thankful for what Sirius did. If they were caught together, there would have been a lot of explanation to be done.

She took a deep breath and went to take a shower.

Meanwhile, Sirius came back to his room and was irritated at bloody women knock his door down. He had to set her straight. She was out of her bleeding mind if she thought she could control him like last year.

He took his wand and cast a spell to remove all traces of last night. He pulled on a shirt and opened the door to a fuming Molly Weasley.

" what the hell do you want Molly , is there a reason you and your dear children are banging down my door?" He asked casting a glance at the youngest two behind her.

" where is Harry and Hermione?" She asked, her face was red.

He turned back to his room and shouted " Pup, Mione .. are you in there.???"

" Sorry Molly, there are not in here. Please check some other room and goodbye , I need to pee."

With this he shut the door on her face before she could say anything. He could hear Moony and some others from the other side who see to be laughing at his response.

'Crazy harpy' he thought and went about his daily routine .

Once showered and wearing fresh clothes, he sauntered over to his godson's room. He peered inside to find it empty. He frowned and went to the fourth floor. In the duelling room he found Harry blasting apart target after target.

He waited until Harry tired and sat down on the floor. He went to him and sat next to him.

" Hey Pup, want to tell me what happened?"

"How do you really feel about Hermione? Answer me truthfully Padfoot." Harry asked.

" Pup, before I went through the veil , I knew she was special but I figured it was because of the life debt and the fact that you loved her as a sister. I felt it would be a familial thing. But now I feel a connection to her. I feel the need to protect her, not that she needs it but I have this urge to keep her safe. I feel I would never feel complete without her. I think thats how your father felt about Lily."

" then promise me you will do everything to protect my sister."

" Yes pup, I will protect her with my life."

" I believe I can take care of myself and don't need both of you to take care of me." Hermione said bitingly.

Sirius smiled 'the Kitten sure does have claws'.

" what the hell is going on Harry? Why does this place look like a war zone.?"

" well I had to vent and killing the youngest Weasley male would land me in Azkaban so this was a better option."

Sirius barked out a laugh and even Hermione shook her head and smiled and then said " want to tell me what happened ?"

Harry nodded and said " we need to talk to everyone at once, get hold of Neville and Draco if you can. I need to bring in the twins. Thanks to them we have some things to decide before we go to Hogwarts this year."

Hermione nodded and took her medallion and wrote the message and sent it to Neville and Draco.

Meanwhile Harry ran down to get dressed and get the twins.

Remus joined Sirius and Hermione and was told what happened. They waited for the boys to join them.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry entered the shower and turned the water to full blast. The water was hot and it soothed his muscles. His head was still reeling from what the twins had informed him last night.

 _Flashback_

 _Harry was reading her letter and the news regarding her friends and the he was smiling at her sister's crush on Draco, she kept saying that she could understand the basis of the crush. He smiled at her protectiveness over her sister and she mentioned had he would understand given how he goes crazy when someone says something to her Hermione._

 _He realised how much Mione meant to him. It was then there was a knock on the door and he frowned. He knew everyone was asleep and Hermione was with Sirius and Remus was out with Tonks. It must be Draco or Neville but they would not come down from the fourth floor. He grabbed his wand and went to the door and opened it. He found the Weasley twins with a worried expression, something that was never is possible. They entered and closed the door._

 _George was pacing the floor while Fred sat on the sofa wondering how to present the issue._

 _Harry got fed up with the silence and said " okay !! What is it ?? Spit it out already."_

 _" Harry what we have to say is pretty serious!!"_

 _" we happen to overhear something very disturbing and we have no idea how to deal with it."_

 _" we consider you and Hermione part of our family and we have strived to treat you so but today we heard things that are against our very believe and everything we were taught growing up."_

 _Harry was getting frustrated, he could guess what the twins were talking about as even Mione and Sirius heard Ron and Ginny . The relief was that not all Weasley's were untrustworthy._

 _Fred said " Harry we missed our family today' a bit and thought to visit them and surprise them. We came through the floo and there was someone in the kitchen."_

 _" so we thought to check and found Mom , Ron , Ginny and Professor Dumbledore talking. I was about to go in when Fred held me back and suggested to listen in. We thought we might get some information that might help you."_

 _" what we heard shocked us and from what we understood it is just Mom, Ron and Ginny involved."_

 _Harry could guess what it might be but when the twins went forward and explain he felt his world shatter around him. He magic was stirring and Fred an George spoke to him trying to calm him._

 _Harry took a deep breath and spoke " we need to inform Hermione, Sirius and Remus about this. I can hope you will be with me against your family in this regard. If not please let me know now."_

 _" Harry, like we said , we have considered you family from your first year that won't change. We are with you. We know what is your relationship with Mione and we will do everything in our power to protect her against our mother and headmaster's plan._

The water began turning cold when he stopped the shower and stepped out towelled him dry and dressed in a green knit jumper and khaki pants.

He grabbed his sneakers and put it on. He called Dobby and instructed him to bring the twins a to fourth floor.

He grabbed a piece of Parchment and wrote to Daphne. He told her problem and his lack of solution hoping that she would find a way to save his sister.

He went out of the door to find Ron waiting outside. He saw the jealousy in Ron's eyes the moment he saw him. Harry could feel the magic stirring in him . He took a deep breath and controlled himself.

He asked " Hello Ron "

" hey mate, you are so busy now days. I hardly get to see you. Ginny is being wanting to talk to you. I have some new magazines and you know what lets have a game of chess. I think you really need me beating your arse to enjoy this holidays.." saying that Ron grabbed Harry hand and pulled him but was shocked when he didn't budge.

Harry for his part was pissed and had to control himself from throwing Ron through the window next to them.

He said " Ron I am extremely busy now and it would for the well being of both of us that you don't interfere in my personal matters."

With that Harry turned and went up the stairs to the fourth floor, while Ron was rapidly turning red. He stomped his feet and took of to the kitchen to let his mother know what happened and plotting revenge on Harry while at it.

Harry checked to see if Ron left and bounded down to the twins room to bring them to the fourth floor.

He held their hands to bring them through the wards. Once inside Harry and Sirius spoke to them.

Sirius said " I understand you have some information for us which you told Harry already. Before you go in that door I need oaths from you both stating that you will keep our secrets and also will not bring in anyone we hold untrustworthy to this floor."

The twins nodded and swore as per Sirius's instructions and they watched as the magic swirled and settle as the vow took effect.

Harry turned around and opened the door , the twins entered behind him followed by Sirius. They were shocked to see the people inside.

Draco was standing near the fireplace and talking to Hermione about the potion he wanted to speak to her yesterday on.

Harry went over to Hermione and grabbed her in a hug and seem to be clinging to her and drawing courage from her. He took a deep breath and then withdrew.

He smiled at her looked her deep in the eye and said " just remember that I will protect you whatever happens, even if I have to tear the world apart for it."

Hermione was wonderstruck at the proclamation, she knew Harry considered her as a sister but in the past he maintained a netural ground whenever Ron and she argued, it was true that Ron's current behaviour and the truth about their loyalties opened Harry's eyes but she couldn't guess the reason behind the declaration by Harry and from the looks of nor did the other , everyone expect for the twins seem confused. She looked at Draco who shrugged and shook his head.

Sirius if was worried by the twins presence, Harry words threw him into a mind twister. Why would Harry say anything like that now unless some bad had happened. From the looks of it Remus seem to be sharing his thoughts.

Harry went to sit down on the sofa and motioned everyone to sit, he began " I was in my room when the twins came to me and told me of somethings they heard. It was vile and undesirable at the best. They were worried what would happen if we are unaware of the schemes that are brew in our house."

Draco let a breathe he didn't realise he was holding and said " Harry get to the point, all of are worried enough without the dramatics to supplement it."

Harry gave Draco a watery smile and continued "Molly and her younger two are planning to use a ritual to enslave Hermione to Ron. From my understanding she will lose her free will in such a relationship, if that is what that is, they want to ensure that Hermione has no way of going against Ron and will have essentially depend on him, as..as he is a pureblood and Hermione is ..." Everyone could feel the magic rolling of Harry and the fury he was feeling.

Hermione felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Sirius moved to her and gathered her into a hug and whispered to her " I will never let anyone to come between us Kitten. You are mine. We will be together even if I have to kill that red headed garbage bin.."

Hermione pulled away and looked into Sirius's gray eyes. She saw the love for her shining through. It was all the assurance she needed. She kissed him on the cheek and turned to the room.

She spoke to everyone " I understand your fury and concern for me. I believe every problem has a solution and since the twins heard the plan and brought it to us means the fates are in our favour. Let's not simmer silently rather research to find a solution."

She moved to Harry " I trust you with my life."

She then went to Draco and Neville," you both know the in and outs of these rituals and therefore will know the loopholes, I trust you will find it for me."

Everyone looked at Hermione with awe for the calm demeanour she was maintaining.

Draco spoke " The ritual they speak of , I know of it. I can explain it to you."

Everyone nodded

He continued "The ritual is called Ritual of Parebantit essentially means the ritual to make some one submissive and slave. It was used in the past century to ensure the wealthy pureblood lord to control the muggleborn peasent women as slave for various purposes be it sexual or otherwise."

He took a deep breath and continued "I know they are some material regarding this in Malfoy Manor and if we searched we can find a way out. The only issue is that we need to find to before Grangers 17th birthday as the ritual can be cast only on witches or wizards of age."

Hermione nodded and said " Thank you Draco that was informative. I understand why they are keen to use this, once I am enslaved to Ron and have to essentially follow his orders to the T it would leave Harry and Sirius open to Ginny and anyone else who the headmaster desired such that they can be controlled, it finally goes back to the same common factor."

Fred and George come upto Hermione and said" we never would back them in something like this. We would do everything to not allow them to follow this through."

Hermione nodded and smiled at them both and gave them each a hug.

Neville was in deep thought and he remembered his Gran saying something about the ritual long back. He needed to get to his Gran urgently.

He turned to Harry and said " Harry, I need to discuss this with my Gran, I remember her mention this long back , she might have some information, please wait here while I bring her if that is not an issue."

Sirius said " that is not an issue Neville. Bring her through with your portkey."

With that Neville portkeyed away.

Everyone was shocked at the sudden rush by the Longbottom scion. It was strange at the best, usually he was calm and composed in his interaction and kept low profile.

They all settled down and Sirius shouted for Sirius to arrange refreshments for Dowger Lady Longbottom and they all waited.


End file.
